Master to a Monster
by KittyKatKegan
Summary: When the world pushes you down, get up and fight back. Don't be a bitch, kill anybody that dares wrong you! Naru x FemAlu. First story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story: Master to a Monster**_

 _ **Chapter 1: My New Servant?**_

 **Authors Note**

 **Hello! This is my first story, so please be gentle with me. I'm not really sure how I convinced myself to do this, but i did and it took a long time and a lot of courage and brainstorming to finally push me into it. I sincerely hope I can give worthy content.**

 **Anyways onto what you really want to hear about, the story. So this story will be loosely based around the ideas created by the story "The Bird of Hermes: Servant of a Jinchuuriki" originally written by Seeker Pendragon and recently taken and adapted by dark symbiote, please check out both authors but especially dark symbiote as i am lead to believe that Seeker Pendragon has abandoned the story.**

 **For those of you worried that this will be a copy of the previously mentioned story, dont. My story while based on the original ideas presented by servant of a jinchuuriki, is only inspired by and loosely based on it. So flamers begone!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing ultimate, Naruto, or any other miscellaneous anime that i may decide to include later down the line. The only thing I claim to own are my ideas and original characters.**

 **Warning: This story will contain strong adult themes such as gore, racism, violence, swearing, and possibly implications of rape, necrophilia, blood fetishes, and many more disturbing things. You have been warned.**

 **|Break|**

Who can you truly trust in a place where everyone treats you like an outcast? Your friends? Absolutely, most would say. But what about when you have no friends?. What about family? Blood will stick by you until the end! What if you have no family to speak of? Who do you turn to when you have no one?

| **Break|**

It was a cold and bleak winter day. The grey skies alone could put the most chipper of people in a state of monotone. Not many people thought it wise to traverse the streets of london today, preferring to stay warm and cozy in their homes. The boring mood of London lead no one to believe that today London no, the world was about to change.

In an alley, behind John's Convenience store, sat a young blonde teenager who looked about sixteen years old, and was a sturdy height of 6 foot. He was currently being beaten by three men dressed in uniforms, members of the army. The three were extremely different in appearance, one being rather short but bulky on the left, another that was tall and lanky on the right, and an extremely average looking man with well defined muscles in the center. The blonde teens name was Naruto, and he was a young man from japan who had travelled from his home country to England at the age of ten before the second world war that had just ended a year ago. He was hated by nearly everyone in the city that saw him because of Japan's part in the war. The man in the center who appeared to be the leader of the group threw a kick at Naruto's downed form.

"Ugh, he's a tough little bastard i'll give him that at least, still a piece of shit though" said the leader of the group as he continued to kick Naruto into the ground. Soon the other two joined in kicking the Blonde.

"Come on now ya little shit stain, at least give us a little fight! What a fuckin waste of time, he ain't even got enough balls to stand up for himself" said the tall one as the he hit Naruto across the face.

While this was going on, Naruto took it all in stride, refusing toi give any indication that he was feeling pain to these bastards. He fished through his pocket praying he wouldn't be noticed. but it was not to be as the short soldier say movement around his pocket, alerting the other two, the short soldier and his taller counterpart held Naruto's arms and legs down while the leader of the group searched Naruto's pocket, pulling out a slightly larger than normal pocket knife.

"Planning to stab us were you? You little piece of shit, well how about I do a little stabbing and slicing of my own? Would you like that you dirty little Japanese bastard? Hah, not like i'm gonna give you a choice anyways scum!" And with those words, he began to use the pocket knife to poke and prod at Naruto's flesh. It was too much for Naruto as for the first time since the beating began, Naruto screamed in pain.

"Please, please stop this!" Naruto pleaded with the soldiers, hoping beyond hope that they would realize what they were doing was wrong.

"Hah, stop? We were just getting started!" The leader said before laughing in a crude maniacal way that made what little hope Naruto had of leaving the alley unscathed die then and there. But it was at that moment that everything changed for young Naruto Uzumaki.

 **|Break|**

"Ah, such a beautiful day, really makes me wanna sink my teeth into something." Said a melodious, yet unmistakably dark voice. This voice came from what appeared to be a rather short fourteen year old girl. She was wearing a white business suit with white gloves and a white hat. She had dark obsidian hair and crimson red eyes, and a shark like grin that sent chills down the spins of any unfortunate enough to have that toothy grin directed at them. But do not let her looks deceive you, she was quite old, hundreds maybe thousands of years old. She was a Draculina, a female vampire. But she was no ordinary vampire, she was Alucard, the strongest of her kind.

"Hmm, I wonder when i'll find the one?" She said in a rare moment of sadness and thoughtfulness. She had been looking for a Master for quite sometime now, perhaps a century and a half? Yes that seemed about right. But the mighty Alucard couldn't accept any old human as her Master, she needed a human full of hate and determination, yes a human unafraid to command her, and most important of all, their blood had to be absolutely delectable!

"Huh? *snif, snif* Blood? How odd, perhaps their is a fight nearby." She said before following the scent to the source and what she saw surprised her. It was a young blonde haired teen being tortured by a few soldiers. She was about to take care of them and get her evening meal when she felt something deep in her yelling at her to merely observe, she couldn't quite explain it. But she decided to listen to this almost instinctual gut feeling and she wouldn't be disappointed.

 **|Break|**

He couldn't take it anymore! It was too much, the pain! He was in so much pain! He couldn't bear it anymore, he was about to pass out. But one it wasn't meant to be as something in Naruto seemed to keep him conscious.

" How's it feel to be my bitch, ya dirty little jap. Ahh, yessss! Scream for me more or i'm gonna kill ya! Hahaha!" Said the lead soldier as he continued to cut away at Naruto's flesh, screaming obscenities and moans of pleasure, obviously enjoying every second of causing pain to Naruto.

Soon enough, Naruto felt emotions deep inside him well to the surface. Things he hadn't felt for so long. Emotions such as anger and sadness, but something much darker came with them, pure hatred. A hatred for the men before him. Hatred for london. Hatred for Japan. Hatred for the Natzi's for starting the war. But most noticeable of all, just a pure hatred for the world because of how unfair it was.

In a moment of unnatural strength fueled by his anger, naruto pushed the two soldiers holding him down to the ground, getting stabbed in the shoulder during the process. But this did not deter naruto as he punched the leader with all the strength he could muster from his abused body. With the leader down and the two cronies coming back from the state of shock his burst of strength caused, he pulled the knife out of his shoulder and slashed it across the shorter soldier's neck, causing a literal spraying waterfall of blood to splatter his face, hair and body, literally painting him red.

This caused the remaining two soldiers to stare in shock, the weak spineless Japanese boy had just murdered their friend! While they may have been frozen in Shock, Naruto most certainly was not, and taking advantage of the shock the death of the remaining two soldiers friend had caused them, Naruto rushed the tall lanky one and stabbed the blade as hard and ruthlessly through his heart as he could, basking in the feeling he got from watching the light leave the soldiers eyes. Naruto couldn't believe it. He knew he should've felt bad for killing them, but all he could feel from their deaths was a sense of pleasurable bliss. Bathing in the first ones blood seemed to awaken a primal sense of pleasure from inflicting pain on those weaker than him that he never knew he had, but he loved it.

A maniacal grin appeared on his face that threatened to split it in half, a glint appeared in his eyes making them look much happier almost blissful one could say. He turned his stare to the last remaining soldier who was frozen in not only shock, but pure utter fear of the blonde. Naruto basked in the fear, and slowly began to take steps toward the downed soldier.

"No… Stay away! Stay away! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" He said as he tried to crawl away but eventually hit the wall at the end of the alley.

" A monster huh? Ya'know, I think if it means I get to kill you, I can live with being a monster. Ready to squeal, little piggy? I wanna hear you beg for me to end it! I wanna hear you beg me to end your miserable life until the sound of your pleas annoy me so much that I finally offer you the mercy of death. Scream for me bitch!" Naruto said before beginning to torture the soldier, after nearly an hour of pleas for help the soldier realised no one was coming, and he switched to pleas for the sweet release of death. His pleas went unnoticed for another hour before Naruto grew bored of playing with him and stabbed him through his heart, again, and again, and again. And he didn't look like he intended to stop.

Naruto continued to stab him in the heart until a hand grabbed his left arm. He stopped for a moment, the adrenaline leaving his body. Slowly, he dropped the knife from his hands as he stared at them, his blood caked hands, blood that would never disappear. He slowly looked at the arm that stopped him from continuing his rampage.

Slowly he moved his line of sight up the arm to its owner. The first thing he noticed was her eyes, deep pools of crimson that had him entranced at first glance. Slowly he looked away from her beautiful eyes to the rest of her face, she sported the most bloodthirsty and menacing grin he had ever seen. She had jagged fangs for teeth, and they nearly seemed to sparkle with how white they were. She looked about fourteen years old

"Oh my, aren't you just a treat! So much hatred and anger radiating from a single human, how entertaining." The girls said as she continued to stare at him with those blood red eyes of hers. He looked back down at the carnage he had created, and didn't feel even an ounce of remorse.

"Oh he is perfect, he _**will**_ be my master!" Alucard thought as she thought back to what she saw from her perch on top of the building.

 **|Break|**

"This boy is far too pure for his own good." Alucard whispered to herself as she watched the blonde scream in pain. She watched the torture continue for a while longer, and heard the one with the knife say something meant to get a rise out of the blonde. Just as she was about to leave, she felt something interesting, something dark.

She stared at the blonde in surprise as she felt an ocean of pure hatred, anger and sadness begine to pour out from his soul. She was so surprised that she almost missed how he pushed the two men holding him down to the ground, getting stabbed in the shoulder by the ring leader. Slowly the shock began to leave her and was replaced with happiness and bliss as she watched the blonde no, her Master punch the leader and slash the throat of the short one. Her grin only grew bigger as he killed the tall one and began to torture the last remaining soldier.

She watched as he tortured the man for hours before getting bored and stabbing his heart, and stabbing it again, not looking like he was gonna stop any time soon. After a few more stabs, she decided it was time that she introduce herself to her first master.

 **|Break|**

" So human, how did it feel? Was it invigorating to slaughter them like they were mere bugs before you? Tell me, I wish to know, how does it feel to be a man?" Asked Alucard, honestly showing genuine interest in his answer.

"..." Naruto didn't answer as he continued to look at the carnage around him. Slowly, he turned his head to face Alucard once again. He seemed to gain an inquisitive look on his face, as he stared into her eyes, seemingly getting lost in those pools of crimson.

" And if I did?" He simply responded, making her grin even more if that was even possible. This human just keeped get more and more interesting to her!

"Then i'd give you my personal congratulations… Master." Alucard said as she continued to grin that shit eating grin she never seemed to loss.

" Master? I am not your Master." Naruto said with a look of confusion coming onto his face as he tried to figure out why this girl had called him Master.

"Of course you are not my master… yet. But you will be soon enough once we finish the binding ritual. Would you like to be my Master?" Alucard said with what almost sounded like pleading in her tone. She had never had to ask anyone for anything before, it was an odd experience for her.

" Why would you want me to be your master, i'm just a poor japanese boy with nothing to give. I can't pay you if that's what you want, and as you can see from the dead bodies, i'm not the best person around. I'm not someone you want to be around, i'm a monster." Naruto said with a certain finality that made Alucard frown and shiver at the same time.

" No, you are the most beautiful being I have ever come across Master, so many beautiful things I can feel in that dark soul of yours, only someone with a soul as black as your could ever hope to be my Master. So i'll ask you again, will you be my Master?" Alucard spoke with such passion, that it made Naruto almost flinch at how badly she wanted him as her Master.

"...What needs to be done for me to be your Master?" He asked with that same tone of finality that made Alucard shiver yet again.

" All i'll need from you is your blood after I create the seal." Alucard said before the blood around the alley and some from the bodies of the dead soldiers began to move toward himself and Alucard and circled them, creating weird symbols in the circle before creating another inner circle. Alucard made a motion to the knife laying on the ground next to Naruto.

Taking the hint Naruto used the knife to cut his hand before Alucard gingerly grabbed his hand and began to lick up the blood seeping from the cut, savoring its delicious taste. Naruto blushed furiously as she licked his hand in such a feverish way, how could she enjoy his blood that much!? Slowly the blood on the ground seemed to form an odd whirlpool like swirl within the inner circle, before the blood moved from the ground, up her clothes before moving to her gloves and forming the same seal that was on the ground on either of her gloves.

Alucard bowed before Naruto and called out a quiet "master." Before silencing herself in preparation for what she felt her Master wanted to say to her.

" What is your name?" Naruto spoke in an embarrassed tone, obviously still slightly embarrassed from the rather, (to him anyway) erotic show she put on while licking the blood from his hand.

" Alucard is my name Master." Alucard returned with a tone of devotion, and a look of love that Naruto was not expecting.

" Alucard… Promise me something. Promise that you will never leave me, that you will stay with me until the end, no matter what. Will you promise me that?" Naruto asked, his sadnesses and obvious trust issues leaking into his voice. Alucard looked at her Master, before slowly rising and hugging him tightly, looking up at him. He blushed brightly as she smiled at him.

"I promise you Master, as long as I live, i will remain by your side. I will always be with you from this day forth master. Those who incur your wrath shall face me. Your enemies are my enemies, your hate is my hate, your sadness is my sadness master." Said Alucard.

"...Thank you." Naruto said crying tears that were from an odd combination of sadness and joy. She wiped his tears away before releasing the hug they were locked in, not missing the frown he adorned from the loss of contact.

" Let's get you to bed Master, you've had a tiring day." Alucard said as she turned back looking him in the eye. Remembering a tiny little detail from his memories that she forgot when speaking that last sentence.

" Oh yeah, you don't have a home… Well we'll go to one of my homes." Alucard said as Naruto's eyes shinned and seemed to sparkle at the thought of actually having a home.

"Yeah! Lets go!" Naruto shouted with enthusiasm as Alucard chuckled, she was definitely going to enjoy her new master.

 **|Break|**

 **So honestly, how was it? Shit? Maybe it was alright, i'm fine with mediocre. Tips, advice, help with grammar and anything else is graciously accepted and appreciated.**

 **Hopefully another chapter will be out relatively soon, I plan to ride this story out to its finish, however long that might be, i may start some other stories, but ill keep it to a maximum of three stories at a time, don't want to be like other authors who have so many stories they never update any of them cause they are too overwhelmed.**

 **So i hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my first attempt at being an other instead of just being a reader.**

 **KittyKat away!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story: Master to a Monster**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Remembering "Home"**_

 **Author's Notes**

 **Wow, I was totally blown away that less than** **2 hours** **after posting the first chapter of this story, there were already not only a couple favs and follows, but** **3 whole reviews** **! Dude, I was totally expecting to have to wait like at least a couple days to possibly get some favs, let alone** _ **3**_ **reviews, I was blown away! So from the bottom of my heart I thank you.**

 **So this chapter is coming out rather soon after the first one I know. But after seeing the surprising amount of support my first chapter garnered, I couldn't think of any better way to thank you than to upload another chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing ultimate, Naruto, or any other miscellaneous anime that I may decide to include later down the line. The only thing I claim to own are my ideas and original characters.**

 **Warning: This story will contain strong adult themes such as gore, racism, violence, swearing, torture, and possibly implications of rape, necrophilia, blood fetishes, and many more disturbing things. You have been warned.**

 **|Break|**

Family is a word that many associate with safety, comfort, and understanding. To some family is everything, to others family is nothing but a word. Sometimes a good friend can outway someone's whole family. The phrase "You can choose your friends, but not your family" has a far more complex meaning when looking at it with these thoughts in mind. Choose your friends carefully, they may be your only salvation.

 **|Break|**

" Yeah! Let's go!" Naruto shouted as Alucard chuckled… until Naruto passed out from bloodloss. She felt an exasperated look appear on her face as she realised she would have to carry her Master all the way home.

" I have a feeling today's gonna be a very long day." She sighed as she picked up her Master to start the long trek to one of her many homes.

 **|Break|**

A young eight year old Naruto was sitting strapped to a chair. The echoes of screams could be heard all around the room and coming from halls nearby. Naruto looked calm and unafraid as a rather orderly man with long dark hair and yellow eyes wearing a labcoat began to practically dissect him. He felt pain of course but the pain was easily ignored because of the heavy narcotics in his system. They were in what appeared to be a mad scientist dream lab, only odd thing about the room was the ivory cross hanging above the exit door with an odd symbol engraved into it that resembled a leaf. Suddenly the door opened and a man in rather fancy clothing with white hair that was haphazardly laying down his back walked into the laboratory, showcasing a shit eating grin and a natural 'I really don't give a single fuck' attitude.

" Are the test's done? I would like to use our newest member as soon as possible!" The fancy clothed man said in a relatively heavy Italian accent. He seemed a bit too giddy to see him for his liking, but anything to get away from the man with the pointy sharp tools.

" Calm down Maxwell, he's not quite ready for a field test just yet, and we still need to do some additional tests to really get a feel for how strong his healing factor is." The man in the lab coat replied with a heavily sadistic voice leaving the fancy man frowning.

" Fine, but our superiors want him ready to be used for the organisation at the earliest convenience, understood." Asked Maxwell in a heavily serious tone, showcasing just how important this project was.

" Of course Maxwell, now the longer you stand here talking to me, the slower progress is going to be, so give me room to work my magic on him." Said the lab coat man as he went off to grab another tool to begin the testing.

" Of course, I don't wish to be a bother to your oh so important research… Orochimaru." Maxwell said with a sadistic laugh as he walked out of the laboratory leaving Naruto to his fate. Orochimaru came back holding a weird can with a nozzle at the ended and some darkly shaded goggles.

" Wha's tha fo Miser oroshimaru?" Naruto asked as best he could through his drug induced haze. He could barely make out the item in Orochimaru's hand but he just barely made out the words 'highly flammable' on the side.

" Oh it's for something really special Naruto-Kun, it's to help see how well you can heal after being lit on fire!" And with that orochimaru set Naruto's skin ablaze desiring to see the results. Even with the narcotics Naruto felt the intense pain of being burnt alive, causing him to scream in pain. Eventually Orochimaru set out the flames to examine his skin. To Orochimaru's surprise, Naruto's healing factor began to instantly heal his skin back to a pristine state.

" So this is the power of nature energy! It's magnificent, using the power of nature itself to have a near instantaneous healing factor. So many possibilities. But first more tests are required to find any weaknesses in this healing factor, but even so, this is a very valuable ability." Orochimaru dictated to himself as he wrote on a clipboard.

" Now little Naru-Kun, let's see what your healing factor can really do!" Orochimaru practically squealed as he began pulling out torture tools from around the room and storage closets nearby. All Naruto could do was groan, whimper and scream as orochimaru experimented on his newest toy.

 **|Break|**

" Nar… aru…. Naruto… Naruto! " Was all he could hear as he was waking up from that horrible memory. He slowly opened his eyes, and instantly closed them again as the light was far too bright and he needed to adjust.

" Naruto, are you alright?" He heard the worried tone of someone… A female. Who were they? How did they know his name? He quickly opened his eyes again and sat up to asses the situation when he came face to face with a pair of familiar crimson eyes, how could he forgot the most beautiful things he'd ever seen?

" I said, are you alright? You were screaming in your sleep Master. I decided it was best to try and wake you so you didn't have to experience the dream any further." She said with a frown and a worried look in her eye's. He calmed down realising it was just Alucard and he wasn't in some form of enemy territory. He wiped his forearm across his forehead feeling that it was wet. Bringing his arm back to look at it he saw sweat, lots of it. It would seem that somewhere along the night he had broke out into a cold sweat again.

" I am fine Alucard, just bad memories resurfacing." He tried to reassure his her, but if he couldn't convince himself, how was he supposed to convince her. After a short stare off between Master and Servant, Alucard relented.

" Alright Master, but please do come talk to me if you need to, there were sections of your memory that were blocked from me, and that worries me Master, I am only trying to look out for you Master." Alucard said in a rather subdued but still worried voice.

" I'll be sure to keep that in mind Alucard. Don't worry yourself over it, i've dealt with it for years and it wont become more of an issue, the occasional night terror isn't enough to get me down." Naruto responded in a warm and thankful tone, showing that he truly appreciate her care.

" You are a vampire right Alucard?" Naruto asked a little too casually and innocently for Alucard's liking.

" Yes, how did you know master?" She asked in a calm and curious yet careful sort of way. Though she was honestly Curious how her Master knew of vampires being a mere human. He seemed to surprise her every time he opened his mouth.

" That's my little secret to keep Aly." Naruto responded in a playful tone as he tried to pick himself up off the bed, failing miserably and nearly fell onto the floor if Alucard hadn't been there to catch him.

" You must be more carefull Master, you are still injured, you are only human. Seriously, i've found quite the headstrong Master havent I?" Alucard half joked half asked as she laid him gently back on the bed.

" It's in my genes, my family's always been pretty headstrong!" He spouted out with a foxy grin until he realised what he had said and frowned again, he hated thinking of his… _Family_. This of course was not missed by Alucard as she sighed mentally at his extremely bi-polar attitude when it came to how fast he switched attitudes and emotions.

" Where are we anyway?" Naruto asked in an attempt to not only avoid the subject of family, but try to talk about something that can get his mind off of… that man.

" We are in the master bedroom of my favorite mansion here in London, one of my more modest homes, but it will have to do while we are in England." Alucard said as Naruto got a good look around the room.

For starters it was fucking huge, the room looked like it was the size of a courtroom. Velvet, satin, quartz, ivory, gold, and silver everywhere! If this was her definition of modest, he just knew he'd have a heart attack at her idea of extravagant! Seriously who the fuck calls a mansion like this modest!

"You do realize this isn't modest at all right?" Naruto asked with a bit of hope in his voice, praying to the greater powers that his new servant wasn't completely insane… Of course the greater powers never seemed to take much of a liking to him anyhow.

" Its modest to me." She said nonchalantly, but the shit eating grin that appeared on her face out of nowhere told him that she knew she was messing with him.

" Perhaps i should just go bath and get a bit more relaxed." He said in a dejected tone as he headed towards the shower, praying beyond prayer that it would help calm his already aching headache.

" You have a suit on the back of the bathroom door, I shall wait for you here… unless Master would like me to bath him?" She asked asked with a suggestive tone, and a rather non-discreet wink.

" Nothankyouidlovetobutitwouldbeawkwardbye!" He said quickly running to the bathroom with an extremely red face and after practically ripping the door off its hinges trying to get inside, he closed the door. All Alucard could do was giggle at her new Masters odd behavior.

 **|Break|**

" Ugh, the water feels great here. I haven't taken a bath in ages." Naruto said as he dipped his blood caked body into the water, sighing at its messaging, near therapeutic feel on his body. He slowly began washing the blood off his body, almost feeling sad as the trophy of his victory over those filth mixed with the water and disappeared do to the filtering system in the huge hot tub. He honestly wished he could just stay for a few hours but he wanted to spend more time with Alucard, she was his first friend after all. So he sped through his bathing process to see Alucard sooner. That was until he heard a crash outside, he quickly rushed outside the room to see what the commotion was about.

 **|Break|**

" Master, you amuse me so. Soon enough, he won't be able to resist for long." She said with her trademark smirk appearing on her face as a chibi Alucard raced around in her mind waving a banner reading 'Master will love Aly-Chan' and screaming cliche proclamations such as 'All's fair in love and war'. At least until she noticed two presences in the room.

" Come out you two, I can feel you hiding the corner." She announced as two men dressed in black robes with an odd symbol that resembled a leaf plastered across the front and back of their clothes. The were average looking men, both around 5' 10. One had spiky black hair that stuck upwards and wore dark shades that hid his eyes. The other wore a bandana on his head that made his neck length brown hair pour out of it. Both had an air of professionalism, no banter with these two it seems.

"You are housing something that belongs to us." Said the black haired one as the both began to take out rather extravagant looking silver blades. They were masterfully crafted Katana's that had that same leaf symbol printed across the guard of them. They both moved to cover the door and window, effectively cutting off escape.

" Hmm, I don't seem to remember taking anything from you, but thanks for coming to give me a meal, i'm sure your blood won't taste too terrible compared to master." Alucard said with an arrogant tone and proudly showcasing her usual bloodthirsty grin.

" Genma, go for the boy. I can take care of the vampire. No matter what make sure the boy is secured, failure is not an option." The black haired one spoke with a serious tone. Alucard frowned as the brown haired one, Genma, started to walk towards the bathroom.

" I don't think so, no one will be taking Master." Alucard spoke as she appeared in front of the brown haired one and punched him back to his ally with a bit of her strength to show she was serious, no one would touch her Master!

" Damn! She packs quite the punch Aoba, I don't think she's gonna let this go down peacefully." Said Genma in a rather clipped and pained voice rubbing his ribs where she had punched him. The now identified Aoba looked at his companion writhing in pain and then back to Alucard. She started leaking her power unconciously from anger. He wasn't going to take this battle lightly with strength like that.

" Genma, get up. We need to combat her together, she isn't some two bit vampire. May the lord bless us." Aoba said to his partner. Genma reluctantly and with a bit of difficulty picked himself up off the ground. Then both looked at each other nodded, and rushed her.

They came in looking for a quick and easy victory with the numbers advantage but Alucard was never one to fall to numbers alone. She dodged and countered most of their strikes, deciding to play with her food a bit. At least until she was stabbed through her spine by Genma. She gasped when she was stabbed again by Aoba, right through her heart. She noted that they were sacred blades, before falling to the ground, playing dead so she could heal herself.

" She wasn't that tough, don't know why you were so worried." Genma spoke in a relaxed voice while pulling his blade out of Alucard's back. But suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest and screamed, alerting Aoba. Both looked down to his chest and saw a blade sticking through where his heart would be, and they watched as it twisted left and right to Aoba's horror and Genma's pain. Genma began spitting up and choking on his own blood halfway through a scream of pain. Slowly the knife retracted from Genma's chest, and he fell forward to the ground. Genma was dead.

With Genma no longer blocking what was behind him, you could clearly see who had killed him. It was a blonde teenager, a very familiar one to Aoba. He looked almost the same as when he last saw him, but taller and slightly more mature, and with an absolutely insane look in his eye's as he grinned while covered in blood. He began to lick the blood off of the blade as he took steps toward Aoba, who could only back up in fear of the different Naruto approaching him.

" Aoba! It's been such a long time old friend! We haven't seen each other since I left your filthy organisation. So old buddy, ready to die?" Naruto began friendly but ended with a grin that could nearly match alucards own when it came to bloodthirst.

" You killed my first friend Aoba. I'm so going to enjoy your screams! I'm gonna play with you until there's nothing left but a dried up carcass!" Naruto yelled as Aoba fell over. Their was something about Naruto that just made him so afraid, he practically gave off the feel of the reaper himself! He dropped his katana and attempted to run to escape. But as soon as he turned around to run to the window, All he could see was pale white skin. He followed the skin up to the face of the person it belonged to, and all he saw before feeling an intense pain in his side was yellow.

Aoba fell to the ground, clutching the stab wound on his right side. It hadn't hit any major organs or arteries, that stab was meant to cause pain without being fatal. He looked up to see Naruto's face hovering over his own. All he could see was Naruto's cold icy eyes as he felt another sharp pain, this time on his left side. He watched as blood from his injured side sprayed into Naruto's face, only adding to his fear inducing aura. Naruto suddenly began smile this chilling smile, one that sent shivers down Aoba's back.

" Hmm, it seems that a stab to the heart with a sacred blade isn't enough to kill Aly. You should really make sure the job is completely finished before assuming it's over, well, not like you'll be leaving this room anyhow." Naruto said as he plunged his knife deep into Aoba's heart, causing a quick and painful death. He pulled his knife out of Aoba's lifeless body and let it hit the floor as he stood up and began walking to his only friend. He watched as she stood up and shook off the phantom pain that comes with nearly dieing.

" Never scare me like that again Alucard. You promised to never leave me, and I will hold you to that promise." He said as he looked at her, his fear and insecurities on full display. She promptly nodded to her Master's words. When she opened her eyes she was treated to a view of her bloody and… completely naked Master.

" Hmm, not that I don't enjoy the view Master, but you might want to take another bath and put some clothes on, unless you'd like to have some fun with little ol me?" Alucard said with an entertained and slightly flushed look on her face, completely destroying the dark atmosphere.

Naruto stared at her in confusion, before realization dawned on his face. He slowly looked down to see that he was all out there… and promptly freaked the fuck out running to the bathroom while covering his currently less than private areas. Alucard giggled as he ran away, oh yes she loved her new Master very much. But for now she had a mess to ea… she meant clean up.

 **|Break|**

Naruto sighed as he washed the blood off his skin for the second time that day. After washing himself, he sat down in the water so he could relax. His thoughts slowly drifted back to the earlier encounter with Genma and Aoba, old… Comrades of his from his youth. His thoughts drifted even further to the organisation they represented, Konoha. Konoha was a Group of Catholics who believed themselves the most important of god's children, often warring with other organisations such as Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, Suna, and Iscariot. Their arrogance knew no bounds, the believed that no one could defeat them. He hated them, more than anything. They were why he became what he is today, a monster. Finally, he thought of **that man**. His hatred for that man could nearly engulf his hatred for Konoha, they would pay, all of them.

"So you think you can reclaim me huh? Just you wait Konoha, i'm going to enjoy watching you crumble at my feet." Naruto thought as he began walking to his suit to change, he and Alucard had work to do.

 **|Break|**

 **So how was it? I hope it was enjoyable! I don't know what came over me but after the awkward start I made with the first chapter and seeing all the support, the words literally began to flow from my fingers! It was insane.**

 **So by the time I finished this, I had ten reviews, thirt eight favs, and forty four follows! Wow! I couldn't even believe it! I was so genuinely surprised after checking it that I stared at the numbers in shock for a good minute. Thank you guys soo much. Don't' be afraid to drop some constructive criticism if you feel that their is something that I can improve on.**

 **Quick shout outs to** **Incarnation of Insanity** **and** **KillerCroc** **, as their constructive comments lead to some of the developments that began this chapter, and will be seen in later chapters. Thanks a bunch guys. If you haven't already ( which if you are readings this, is highly unlikely ) checked out** **KillerCrocs** **story** **The No Life Queen and The Demon Ninja** **, it was a good read.**

 **Im working extra hard this chapter to check for grammatical and spelling errors, I hope it shows. I got a little too giddy after finishing my first chapter and published it after a quick skim over, so that was the main reason their were so many errors. So many tiny changes I made in the writing that just seemed to make it flow better and make it less difficult to read. Being a writer is harder than I thought, but definitely rewarding and fun!**

 **Next Chapter shouldn't be out too far away from this one, i'm on spring break so I have plenty of time to write in advance! ^.^**

 **KittyKat Away!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Story:Master to a Monster**_

 _ **Chapter 3:Preparing for the hunt**_

 **Author's Notes**

 **So I got a review asking for longer chapters. I can chapter was a bit longer, but where I finished just seemed like a good way to end the chapter. I'll definitely try to make future chapters longer though.**

 **I'm happy that i'm getting a lot of positive feedback. So much more than I honestly expected to get in the extremely short time since I posted this story, so thank you!**

 **So this chapter is most likely coming out a couple days after the second one. After this chapter or maybe the fourth chapter i'm going to slow down the amount of updates to a once a week basis. I'm mostly pushing out chapters because I really wanna build a solid foundation for this story to stand on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing ultimate, Naruto, or any other miscellaneous anime that I may decide to include later down the line. The only thing I claim to own are my ideas and original characters.**

 **Warning: This story will contain strong adult themes such as gore, racism, violence, swearing, torture, and possibly implications of rape, necrophilia, blood fetishes, and many more disturbing things. You have been warned.**

 **|Break|**

When the weight of the world is on your shoulders, all you can do is bear with it, or crumble to ash when it crushes you.

 **|Break|**

Naruto walked to his clothes and began to get dressed. When he was done, he looked into the mirror to see that he looked to have been born into Nobility. He wore a rather expensive looking white suit jacket with gold trimming along its edges and cuffs over a white dress shirt, followed by a matching set of pants, a pair of white gloves similar to Alucards, and a pair of white dress shoe's. Overall he looked quite dashing.

" I've never looked this fancy before." Naruto thought to himself looking in the mirror. He decided to brush and slick back his neck length blonde hair. Looking in the mirror once more, he looked like a well cultured businessman.

" I like it, makes me look sophisticated." Naruto thought to himself as he put a pair of golden cuff links into his cuffs. He was about to walk out of the room when he noticed another item where he picked up his clothes. It was a Ring. It had an obsidian black band with a blood red gemstone with a black version of the swirl that was inside the inner circle of Alucard's seal carved into the gem. The ring obviously meant to stick out in contrast to his all white attire.

He put the ring on his left index finger, deciding it looked quite nice there and fit perfectly. With that finally done he walked to the bathroom door, opened it and made his way into the bedroom.

 **|Break|**

Alucard was sitting in the bedroom staring at the bathroom door impatiently when he stepped out. Her eyes slowly widened as she took in his appearance. He was most definitely the single most attractive being she had ever seen. He was beautiful.

" So? How do I look?" Naruto asked rather nervous about her response. He really hoped she liked it. He wasn't used to having to try and impress someone, so he didn't really know what to say.

" Beautiful…" She whispered. She couldn't seem to look away as she slowly began to walk up to him. He backed up slowly as he noticed the dazed look in her eyes. She kept coming closer, Eventually trapping him against the wall. She pushed herself against him as his face began to redden. She slowly brought her hand up to wrap behind his head, and gently brought his face closer to her own. She brought her lips to his and gave him a gentle kiss, Naruto was unable to return it as he was in a state of shock. She pulled away from the kiss and backed up so as to give Naruto room, before the haze seemed to lift and she quickly realizing what she had done and bowed before him.

" I'm sorry Master, I overstepped my boundaries. I don't know what came over me." Alucard said with an apologetic tone. Naruto slowly grew out of his shock and flushed a bit before looking around sheepishly and rubbing his neck.

" It's alright, just a little warning next time would be nice, I didn't really expect it." Naruto said completely embarrassed. He began walking towards the door, Alucard following close behind with a grin plastered on her face.

" So there's a next time?" She asked in a half teasing, half questioning tone. Naruto just grew more flustered and rubbed his neck a bit harder as his face reddened even more if that were possible.

" Sure I guess." He responded as casually as any teenage boy in that situation can, which was about as casual as a German presenting a project about Nazi's to a room full of Jewish people. (Sorry if anyone got offended but I felt this wasn't in bad taste considering the plot of Hellsing Ultimate).

Suddenly Naruto grew serious as he turned to Alucard just before opening the door to walk out of the room. He had such a serious gaze that it made Alucard momentarily stop in her tracks to ensure that this was indeed her Master, he looked like a completely different person!

" Alucard. I have a goal. One that will take me on a warpath of death and destruction. I must ask one final time, do you truly wish to follow me?" Naruto asked with a fire burning in his eye's. Alucard was taken aback by how much hatred began to radiate off of him, it was even more hatred than she felt him emit in the alley! Her very existence knew the answer long before she could say the words.

" Of course Master. I'll follow you through hell itself." Alucard spoke with enough passion that Naruto could only smile and nod at her before opening the door to leave.

" Then we shall make this world burn to ash… Together." Naruto said while walking through the door. As Alucard stood up, she felt giddy for what was to come.

 **|Break|**

" Before we leave Master, we need to get you armed." Alucard said as the began descending a flight of stairs that were directly right of her bedroom door. Naruto began to contemplate it and nodded. Alucard took point as she lead him down a second flight of stairs to what he assumed was the basement. At the bottom of the stairs was a steel door. They stopped in front of it before she turned to him and grinned before opening the door. What he saw inside made him drool. Guns, swords, knives, any type of weapon you'd ever need was right here. He immediately began inspecting everything like a child in a toy store. Alucard decided to speak as he was handling a rather intimidating looking trench knife.

" So what are your goals Master?" She asked for the first time since meeting him, her curiosity finally getting the better of her. She wanted to know what kind of goals could lead to burning the world down as he said he would.

" For now I merely wish to exact a bit of revenge against a certain organization." Naruto Replied Calmly on the outside, but was boiling in rage on the inside. He couldn't wait to crush them under his heel, like the insignificant bugs they were.

" Oh? And who might that be Master?" Alucard asked smirking at the amount of hate he held for this organization.

"... The Catholics of Konoha…" Naruto said with disdain, as if the mere mention of them was despicable. He walked up to a short sword and swung it a few times, no, it didn't feel right. Alucard's eyes widened in Surprise. Her Master didn't want revenge against just any two bit organization. He wanted to destroy the greatest of the Religious orders of England. Konoha was the greatest of the five, and were so secretive that she had barely ever caught wind of anything on them, let alone anything that was actually conclusive.

" You met two of them today Aly, Aoba and Genma were two of their grunts. It appears my old friends still think so little of me as to send such weak members after me." Naruto said. He slowly walked to a O-Katana that had caught his eye, the handle looked like it was made of ivory and had a black line going down the middle of it on either side. It had a rather plain looking bronze circular guard, and It was inside a black sheath that had an orange ribbon tied to it that seemed to sway even though their was no sort of airflow to speak of. He slowly pulled the sword out of its sheath and was met with a beautiful silver colored blade. He re-sheathed the blade and used a nearby harness to strap it to his back.

" You were a member of Konoha? How did you get away?! I heard they kill all members who try to escape." Alucard said as she tried to think of what her Master may say next.

" I wasn't a member, I was an experiment." He said with cold detachment as he picked up two small handguns and a set of throwing knives. Grabbing two holsters that he set up inside his waistcoat to conceal the handguns, he holstered them. He strapped the throwing knives to his left forearm once again under his waistcoat.

" Huh?" She replied rather stupidly. Of all the things she he could have said, that possibility never crossed her mind. Her Master had been an experiment of those Bastards. She seemed to grow angry at the idea as she too collected her weaponry which consisted of two handguns, well more like hand cannons. Her two weapons Casull and Jackal. She slid them into holsters that she had strapped to her legs.

" I was an experiment gone wrong, I eventually gained a slight amount of freedom in the form of them needing to train me, and I used my abilities to my advantage to escape." Naruto thought as he remembered his escape from his captors.

 **|Break|**

A ten year old Naruto was still strapped to a chair with Orochimaru poking and prodding at his body as usual, currently using acid to melt his skin, muscle and bone… which inevitably grew back just as quickly as it was melted down. Naruto screamed as Orochimaru continued to pour acid on different parts of his body, measuring the difference of time it took for certain areas to regrow. He continued to write the results on that cursed little clipboard of his. Naruto hated everything about this place, he hated Orochimaru, he hated the torture, he hated that FUCKING CLIPBOARD!

Suddenly the door was pushed open and a man walked in. Naruto almost didn't recognize him after having not seen him for over a year. But that grin was unmistakable, it was that white haired man who had left him with Orochimaru. Enrico Maxwell. Naruto felt a certain amount of anger well inside him for this man. This man had left him to the machinations of mad scientist fuck! Drowned, burned, beat, decapitated! Those were only a few of the things Orochimaru had done to glared at Maxwell as he stepped forward.

" You sent me a message Orochimaru? He is ready then?" Enrico said as he stared at Naruto's glare without even a flinch.

" He seems a bit fiesty, have you fully conditioned him?" Enrico asked with the tiniest amount of curiosity in his tone.

" I was unable to fully condition him, but with the higher ups pushing for his release into the field, I don't think there's enough time. We need to begin his weapons training, we have about two months before they take control of him and start using him in actual missions." Orochimaru said as he began unstrapping Naruto from his confines. This was a huge mistake.

As soon as he was fully free Naruto Jumped at his only chance of freedom, but a little payback was in order first. He jabbed his right index forward into the unsuspecting Orochimaru's left eye, effectively gouging it out. Maxwell pulled out a small handgun and unloaded a clip into Naruto's head, but this didn't stop Naruto he'd dealt with far worse than a couple bullets to the head because of these men. Even though he was being shot Naruto kept charging forward as the bits of his head that had been blown off began to regrow. He tackled Maxwell to the ground

He punched Maxwell as hard as he could across the face, knocking him out. With Orochimaru writhing on the ground at the loss of his eye and Maxwell knocked out Naruto made a break for it, running past the exit door, through the hallways until he saw the entrance door. But he felt extreme pain as his left leg was blown off his body and he toppled forward. He turned back to see an enraged Orochimaru covering his gouged eye and holding a rather large handgun.

" I'm gonna make you pay you little brat!" Orochimaru shouted in rage as he began walking towards Naruto after blowing off his other leg. Both were already regrowing but not nearly fast enough. Orochimaru stood over Naruto in a threatening manner before straddling him with his knees holding down Naruto's arms while he brought his hands down to Naruto's face before placing his thumbs over Naruto's eye's. Naruto struggled but it was to no avail as orochimaru forced his thumbs down gouging both Naruto's eye's.

" Hurts doesn't it Naruto-Kun, well when I get you back to the lab i'm gonna make you feel more pain then you've ever felt before you little bastard." Orochimaru said before laughing sadistically and licking his lips, oh yes, Naruto was gonna be his bitch for the duration of the next two months. Or so he thought.

Naruto heard what orochimaru said, and in a blind panic punched as hard upward as he could. In a moment of rare luck for Naruto, he stricked home across orochimaru's face. With his legs and left eye's regrown he bolted to the entrance, opened the door and ran as fast and as long as he possibly could. He ran, and ran, and ran. He ran for days until he finally hit the edge, the ocean. He followed the edge until he ended up in a port town. He learned that he was in the island nation of Japan, and with some time and convincing, he landed a temporary job as a crew hand on a cargo ship. He offered to work until they got to their destination, where he would part ways with them. The ship set sail and Naruto stared off into the sun, wondering what England had to offer him.

 **|Break|**

Naruto came out of his trip through memory lane when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Alucard giving him a worried look. He slowly laid his own hand on top of hers and gave her a reassuring smile.

" I'm fine Aly, it's just hard to think about it. I'm going to crush them and make them pay for what they have done." Naruto said to her as she grinned again and nodded.

" I hate to do this to you Aly, but we are gonna need more allies to make this work, preferably people that will be loyal to us, do you know of anyone?" Naruto asked, feeling ashamed that he kept using her for his own gain as much as he was.

" I know a few people. And Master, don't you mean loyal to you?" Alucard asked wondering why he said 'us'.

" No, I meant us, you promised to do this with me, and we are gonna do it as partners." Naruto said with that same tone of finality that left no room for argument. He glared at her lightly to really drive the point in.

" You're free to see it that way Master, but i will always be yours to command." She said as she bowed to him yet again.

" Anyways, who did you have in mind?" Naruto asked still feeling a little weird with the idea of having Alucard as his servant. She rose from the ground and grinned at him as she began speaking.

" An old war buddy of mine, his name was Walter. A brave if Arrogant young man, he should be about 19 now." Alucard said as they both began walking out of the basement. Naruto looked thoughtful as he tossed the idea around.

" Oh? And I'm assuming he's a war buddy from the most recent war? What were you doing fighting their?" Naruto asked trying to learn a bit more about her past.

" I served in the British Army for many years. I was their when they went to war with the French, and I was their when they went to war with the Nazi's. Only recently did I leave the Queen's army in search of my Master… You." Alucard said with a fond tne of remembrance.

" Interesting. Any other idea's?" Naruto asked while opening the door to the outside for Alucard. He began walking behind her to her car.

" Perhaps hire some mercenaries?" Alucard suggested after a moment of thought. She wasn't to sure how accepting Naruto would be of that idea.

" I'm fine with mercenaries, but I don't exactly have that kind of money to throw around, and I don't want you spending all of yours. Let's go visit this Walter first." Naruto said as he began to move towards the driver's seat before Alucard stepped in front of him blocking his path.

" No Master, I will be driving. You relax in the passenger seat." Alucard said as she plopped into the driver's side before he could protest. Naruto gave a sigh of defeat but nonetheless hoped into the passenger's seat to visit one Walter C. Dornez.

" It's a long drive Master, perhaps you would like to rest?" Alucard asked as she began to drive to meet up with Walter and convince him to serve her Master.

" I think I will. I could use a good rest." Naruto proclaimed followed by a heavy yawn and him laying his head against his seat. A quick sweet dreams from Alucard and Naruto was out like a Light.

 **|Break|**

" Hey Sochi. What are you up to Sochi? I swear you are such a trouble maker." Said a stunning young redheaded women in a house wife outfit, followed by an exasperated sigh. The boy she was speaking to was none other than a seven year old Naruto as he played with pots and pans around the kitchen, beating them with sticks to imitate drums.

" Im playing the drums Kaa-chan, i'm gonna be a drummer someday! I'll be the best drummer ever or my name isn't Naruto!" He exclaimed with determination while looking at the Red headed woman.

" I have no doubt you'll accomplish all your goal's Sochi. Kaa-chan believes in you." The woman said giving him one of those smiles only a mother can give to her child. She patted his head and began to ruffle his hair, much to his protest.

" Kushina!" Said a Male voice from the kitchen door. They both turned to see a Blonde man wearing a dark robe with the Konoha symbol proudly spread across its front. He was looking at the redhead, now known as Kushina, while pointedly ignoring Naruto. This caused Naruto to lower his head and frown at the man ignoring him.

" Yes Minato?" Kushina asked with a serious voice and look on her face. Minato never spoke to her like that unless it was something about _them_.

" We need to speak… Privately, Sochi needs to stay here." Minato said as she began to grab Naruto's hand. Somehow those words sent a shiver down Naruto's back and he felt a sense of foreboding. His Kaa-san gave him a reassuring smile and began walking with Minato. But Naruto felt he needed to hear what was said and followed them.

They stopped at their bedroom door for a moment before walking inside. Naruto stuck his ear to the door after a couple seconds trying to make sure they wouldn't come back out and catch him. What he would hear would change his life forever.

 **|Break|**

" Kushina, the pregnancy test came back. Its positive." Minato said in a sad voice. All Kushina could do was fall onto their bed in shock. This wasn't supposed to happen, it wasn't supposed to be like this. Without even noticing she began to cry, to cry for what was to come.

" You know what we have to do right? The elders are asking for Naruto since he has already showed signs of Manifesting it. He'll be Konoha's greatest weapon if they can make his body fully utilise its power. We would decimate the other orders, and the chosen few of Konoha would emerge as God's true children! This must be done Kushina." Minato spoke without so much as a tear. He sported a completely emotionless visage as he began walking to the door.

" But he's our son! Doesn't that mean anything to you Minato?!" Kushina asked as she was practically bawling at this point, the thought of losing her son weighing heavily on her mind. She cursed herself for falling in love with such a heartless man.

" Of course it does, but the order comes first. Konoha before friends, before family, before life itself. We are God's chosen few, we are his true Children. We were Chosen to purge the land of Heathen's such as Iscariot, Suna, and all the others who claim to be men and women of God. Our son will surely gain a spot high in heaven for his sacrifice's to our Noble God's mission." Minato preached as he opened his bedroom door to see his son staring at him in shock.

" Time to go Sochi, Konoha has need of your powers. You will be the instrument of God's wrath. You will purge his lands of the Heathens. I couldn't be any prouder of you Sochi." Minato spoke solemnly, but sported the kindest smile he had ever given Naruto. Naruto couldn't resist smiling back as he followed his Tou-san to the car. He had absolutely no idea the pain his father was bringing upon him until it was too late.

 **|Break|**

Naruto awoke with a start as he began to pant. While one of his less painful memories, the memories it lead up to definitely were. He looked to the windshield of the car to see that they were still traveling.

" Another Nightmare master?" Alucard asked while frowning. Her Master had frequent nightmares and night terrors it seemed. Perhaps he had an extreme case of PTSD?

" Yes." Naruto simply replied wiping the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead with a handkerchief.

" Well are you alright?" She asked in concern while turning to him since they had hit a bit of traffic. She briefly noted that she had used this caring tone far more in the past day than she ever had, but she didn't mind if it was for her Master.

" Yes." Was his curt hated thinking of his Mom and… _**That Man**_. It always left him with an empty feeling in his heart.

" Absolutely fine." He added just to try and reassure her. He sure hoped this car ride would be quick, he definitely wasn't getting any sleep it seemed.

 **|Break|**

The car slowed to a stop in front of a rather large three story house. It seemed this Walter preferred far more modest lifestyle than Alucard, as she had told him that Walter was rather rich from his militaristic exploits. Both of them got out of the Car and walked up to the front door, before Alucard knocked on it as they waited for Walter to come to answer the door. Soon enough the door was opened to reveal a young man. He was about 6'2 with neck length black hair tied into a rather spiky ponytail. He wore a white button up dress shirt and black slacks with a black waist coat over top. The most distinguishable clothing item he wore was the monocle over his left eye.

Walter stepped back and opened the door wider gesturing them inside with a friendly come inside as soon as he noticed Alucard. They accepted his offer and stepped into his home, only to sweatdrop upon looking around. The whole place looked rather sparse, with barely any furniture and what little there was didn't seem to match. He looked rather sheepish as he noticed the same look on their faces that everyone seemed to have when first entering his home.

" Sorry, I don't actually spend much time here, so I never saw a reason to get more than the bare essentials." Walter explained still looking a bit sheepish at the lack of his home, actually feeling like a home.

" It's fine Walter. We came here to offer you a job, and if you accept you probably wouldn't ever come back here anyway." Alucard said with her trademark grin.

" Oh and what kind of job does the great Alucard have for me, and who's the Blonde?" Walter asked her as she looked to her Master who looked rather bored for some reason.

" This is my Master, and the job is coming from him actually. Care to explain Master?" Alucard asked as she pointed at her master. Naruto sighed and grumbled about lazy vampire's before looking to Walter with his most authoritative look and speaking.

" I'm going to destroy the Order of Konoha and I need strong allies to stand by me. Once I finish with the leafy bastard's, i'm going after the other four Catholic order's of England. Alucard recommended you because of your skill as a soldier. We also need a butler and you look the type, so when not in battle you would be my butler." He started off with a fiery passion and ended with a friendly smile.

" Why do I have to be a butler? I don't want to be a butler!" Walter shouted with tears in his eyes. Naruto looked at him before sticking his tongue out.

" Well I decline." Walter said after seeing Naruto stick his tongue out at him. But Alucard wasn't having any of it as she stood behind her master so he wouldn't see her and partially released a bit of the Hound of baskerville while making a killing motion by sliding her thumb across her neck.

" Ugh, what I meant to say was I humbly accept your generous offer of employment!" Walter quickly replied as the hound disappeared and Alucard happily nodded. Walter let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as Naruto looked on confused about Walter's quick change of attitude.

" All jokes aside, any man that can tame a monster such as Alucard is a man worthy of my servitude. I'll gladly accept whatever work you may give me." He said as he bowed to his new employer and Master. When he raised his head he was leveled with a glare that carried Naruto's full unrestrained anger.

" You will never refer to Alucard as a monster in my presence, ever. Understood Walter?" Naruto asked in a no nonsense sort of way. All Walter could do was nod. Naruto seemed to accept it quick enough and began walking outside. As soon as he walked through the door Walter looked to Alucard with a smile.

" You made a good choice, he seems to care about you." Walter said as he observed the slight blush she had from how Naruto defended her, even if it wasn't really needed.

" What were you trying to accomplish by saying that, you've never called me a Monster before Walter." She said waiting for his response. He smiled and said.

" Just trying to see how our Master treats you, call it a brother's duty to make sure the boyfriend isn't a total asshole." Walter said as a grin spread across his face at the slight increase of red in her face.

" Master is far too kind to a me. He will definitely go far in this pitiful world, i'll make sure of it." Alucard said with a smile. Thinking of Master warmed her black heart.

" Best not keep the Master waiting too long then." Walter said as he made his way out the door, he was definitely going to enjoy his newest job. Slowly Alucard came out of her thought's of Master before something Walter said caught her attention.

" What do you mean boyfriend!" She screamed as she ran after Walter. Were her feelings really that transparent to him?

 **|Break|**

 **So how was it? I felt like I may have rushed a bit during this one, but I hope i'm mistaken.**

 **Anyhow, I decided to get some young Walter action cause he's just such a badass. This will be a good Walter… Or maybe not. You'll find out by the end.**

 **A bit of fluff, not sure why but I felt it was appropriate where I put it.**

 **Before anyone goes to flame my ass to hell, yes. The O-Katana Naruto picked up was indeed Yamato from Devil may Cry. Now will it have its powers? Oh course not! That would be too OP. And who know's, maybe I actually have a reason for doing it.**

 **I gotta say, the flashback dream sequences flowed best to me. The words came out of my fingers before I could even think of what I wanted to write!**

 **Having to put a foot down with myself. The next update will be this coming Sunday, then every Sunday from that point on, so be sure to check the story out then.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **KittyKat Away!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Story: Master to a Monster**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Meeting with Old Friend's**_

 **Author's Notes**

 **So… Much… Support! Thanks a whole lot guys! I reached over a hundred follows today and and getting close to a hundred favs! Spectacular! I also have twenty six fabulous reviews! Thank you everyone!**

 **Seems most of you are enjoying a more embarrased and tsundere Alucard. I figured since my Alucard had been a female her whole existence, her personality would be different then canon Alucards. But don't worry, she'll still act like the Alucard you all know and love when death and blood is involved.**

 **Anyways, enough of my ass kissing, let's move on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing ultimate, Naruto, or any other miscellaneous anime that I may decide to include later down the line. The only thing I claim to own are my ideas and original characters.**

 **Warning: This story will at times contain strong adult themes such as gore, racism, violence, swearing, torture, and possibly implications of rape, necrophilia, blood fetishes, and many more disturbing things. You have been warned.**

 **|Break|**

People can be disgusting creatures, truly they can. War, death, violence, rape, the amount of atrocities humans commit are as numerous as they are despicable. Sometimes, humans are more monstrous than even monsters themselves.

 **|Break|**

As Naruto, Walter, and Alucard were driving back to Alucard's mansion, Naruto spotted something out of the corner of his eye, or rather someone. He turned to make sure what he saw wasn't an illusion, and wasn't disappointed when he saw a familiar cloaked figure wearing a straw hat that covered their face.

" Alucard, stop the car and let me out. Take Walter home, get him situated then return to this location in three hours, I have some old friends to talk to." Naruto said as he began opening his door to get out.

" Alright Master, be careful. Perhaps I or Walter should go with you?" She suggested as she took a look at the surrounding town, it looked far too shady for her liking.

" Calm down Alucard, i'm armed now and we are in Neutral territory. You know Mifune does not allow the churches to enter this section, and even if they wanted to try and capture me, Mifune has a no violence policy here. Even Konoha fears the wrath of the Iron Samurai and it's subjects." Naruto said as he began walking away from the car towards the cloaked figure.

The figure made a 'follow me' motion with their hand before they started walking. Naruto followed them without a moment's hesitation. Soon they walked into a dark alley, before stopping at a rather inconspicuous door.

" It's been some time hasn't it… Itachi Nii-san?" Naruto asked with a smirk as the cloaked figure removed the hat that covered his face. He wore a small, almost unnoticeable smile as he looked into Naruto's eyes.

" It has indeed Naruto-kun. We have all missed you very much. But I think Sasuke has been the most anxious to see you after your last spar." Itachi said in Monotone, his usual voice Naruto noted.

" Ah yes, I whooped his ass before I left didn't I? He was always a sore loser, i'd have thought you'd have made him less of an asshole after all this time." Naruto said as his smirk only widened at the thought of fighting Sasuke again.

" Ah, it's not easy breaking someone of their habits Naruto-kun, you should know, it took me six whole month's to get you off that ramen addiction, and I have a nagging feeling I still didn't completely erase it." Itachi spoke with a tired voice as Naruto gave him a victory sign with a banner above his head held by a chibi Naruto that read 'Ramen is the food of the God's' waving proudly in the wind.

" Perhaps we should get inside, don't want to keep them waiting too long do we?" Itachi spoke with slight exasperation of his surrogate brothers addiction to ramen. Naruto nodded with a slight smile as Itachi opened the door and they walked in, only for Naruto to promptly get drop kicked right back outside by an irate Sasuke.

" And where the fuck have you been for the past three year's asshole! I haven't been able to pay you back for that spar since you left. Stand up and fight ya Blonde asshole!" Sasuke said with an angered look on his face while dropping into a fighting stance. Naruto quickly got back onto his feet as he also took on a stance.

" You're the asshole you fucking Teme! Not even back for three fucking Minutes and you're already trying to fight me!" Naruto said as they began charging at each other.

" You humiliated me then left! I spent a long time getting prepared to kick your ass!" Sasuke said as he they both threw a punch that would have impacted perfectly against each other, if Itachi hadn't grabbed both of their arms and flipped them to the ground.

" I swear you're both idiots. Shut up, stop fighting and follow me to Leader-sama so that Naruto can speak with him. I assume since you decided to follow me you've finally started?" Itachi asked as he began leading them to Leader-sama.

" Oh course, i've started building my forces and I wanted to make sure that he was still on board for when the time comes." Naruto said seriously as they stopped at a larger than Normal door.

" Sasuke, we will be waiting outside, Naruto has important things to discuss with Leader-sama." Itachi said in an authoritative tone before gesturing for Naruto to go in. Naruto nodded to the both of them before stepping inside leaving the two Uchiha brothers alone.

" Damnit! Nii-san better finish quick, he still owes me a rematch." Sasuke said with a huff and frown as Itachi smirked.

 **|Break|**

" So, you have returned." Drawled a rather hoarse voice as Naruto walked inside. The first thing he noticed was a rather familiar red haired man laying on a bed, looking as sickly as he always did. Their was a blue haired woman by his side, taking care of him as _she_ always did.

" Oh course, I had to at some point… Uncle Nagato." Naruto said with a slight smile as he approached the sickly man, garnering a smile from said man and the blue haired woman by his side.

" Konan, could you leave us be for awhile? I have much catching up to do with my Naru-chan." Nagato asked the blue haired woman before coughing rather heavily. Konan looked worried but slowly nodded and left the room. Nagato smiled in her direction until she had fully left the room before turning his smile onto Naruto.

" I'm assuming that if you are here, then your plan's are close to starting?" Nagato asked with a slight wheeze.

" Yes, I have recently come across two rather skilled allies. Walter C. Dornez the Angel of Death and the legendary Alucard have come under my service." Naruto replied rather fondly as he thought of Alucard.

" Seems my adorable little nephew has found a girlfriend. Treat her well, always remember that a happy waifu equals a happy laifu." He said in a far too serious tone as Naruto sweatdropped.

" If I didn't know any better uncle, i'd think you were stupid." Naruto replied as his sweatdrop grew when Nagato appeared to have been physically struck by Naruto's words… Literally! A giant block of cement with the word stupid on it had hit him in the head!

" Do not mistake my wisdom for stupidity you heathenous child!" Nagato screamed jokingly before breaking into a fit of coughs. Naruto was quick to rush to his side to help support him as he coughed for a few minutes. Nagato slowly stopped coughing and gained a more serious look in his face.

" Im soon to leave this world Naruto, I can feel my death approaching. I'm going to be leaving the organization in Konan's capable hands with instructions to follow you. The Akatsuki was created to help you destroy the churches of England. Even if i'm no longer here i'm going to make sure that's what we do. You will always have our support." Nagato spoke with sorrowful eyes. He didn't want to leave his Nephew, but he knew his time was coming to a close. Naruto shed a few tears as he slowly hugged his uncle.

" I'll make them regret their sins uncle. I promise on my honor that they will all regret the pain they have brought to this world." Naruto spoke with a fire in his eyes. He would make sure that they payed, not only for his revenge, but for the promise he had just made to his uncle.

" I know you will Naruto, we all do. That's why we followed you in the first place." Nagato spoke with a certain fondness after seeing that look in Naruto's eyes. He still remembered when he first saw that look.

 **|Break|**

" Damn, sometimes I wish I had just stayed in Kiri territory, this Konoha section is overrun

with thugs." Nagato said as he had just finished beating a small group of three men who had tried to assault him for his wallet. He began to walk out of the alley before he heard a soft whimper from deeper in. He turned around and walked to the end of the alley where he saw a small blond boy sleeping in a box wearing ragged clothes that would barely fit his small form if they weren't ripped to such a point that the barely clung to his figure. The boy looked to be about ten years old and was tossing and turning in his sleep, seemingly having a nightmare. He held a slightly larger than normal pocket knife to his chest, as if it were a lifeline.

Nagato couldn't stand looking at this as it brought back memories of his own childhood, having been a homeless orphan himself. He slowly nudged the boy trying to wake him up, his response was a punch to the face that made him fall to the ground. He slowly rubbed his check where the brat had punched him and looked back up to see the boy in a poor fighting stance with the pocked knife held in a reverse grip at the ready.

" Who are you?! Are you one of them?! I won't go back! I won't damnit, i'll kill you before you can take me back to them!" The blond boy questioned in rapid succession not giving Nagato a chance to respond before he rushed him blade in hand trying to slice him in a crazed frenzy.

" Calm down boy, I don't even know who you are! Stop trying to stab me with that damn knife and we can talk this out." Nagato said as he dodged and danced around the blade. Naruto didn't seem to take this well as his strikes only increased in pace as he put his heart into trying to kill the man who he thought was trying to take him back to Orochimaru.

" You won't take me back. No. No! NO! I won't go back to them, I won't go back to Konoha!" Naruto said as his thrusts became even more berserk than the already were and he ignored all reason only trying to escape. Nagato heard what he said and realised what this child was afraid of, they were in Konoha territory after all. Nagato grabbed the hand that was holding the blade and brought the boy into a hug. He struggled for awhile but eventually relented and began to cry.

" Calm down boy. I'm no friend of Konoha's, I won't take you back to them. I'll keep you safe child." Nagato said in his best attempt at comforting the child in his arms. Something about this child made him want to protect him, something deep inside him wanted to protect this child with all his might.

" You promise?" The child asked as he slowly brought his head up to look at the stranger he had attacked. Nagato watched as the child brought his head up and opened his eyes, only to be brought into a state of shock as he looked into the those eyes. So much sorrow, so much pain. So much anger, betrayal and most prominent of all... Hate. So much hate in this young child's eyes. His will to protect and shield him only grew stronger as he looked into those deep oceans of blue.

" Yes, I promise." He said with conviction as he gave the child before him a smile, one that resembled a smile a father might give his son. Naruto nodded as he snuggled into the man's shirt, enjoying the warmth he gave off.

" What's your name child?" Nagato asked him as he lifted the child, deciding he'd take him home. This child was to be his responsibility now. The boy yawned as he laid his head on the crook of Nagato's neck.

" Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name Mister?" Naruto asked sleepily as he began falling into unconsciousness, but not before hearing a few final words.

" You can call me Uncle Nagato, little Naruto." Nagato said before noticing the boy had fallen asleep. He chuckled as he could already hear the scolding he was going to get from Konan and Yahiko.

 **|Break|**

Nagato was a bit nervous of what his friend's were going to say about his new charge. Would they be mad? Or would they accept it and take the boy as one of their own? He wasn't sure but he was definitely worried. He didn't want this to cause a rift in his friendship. He decided to get rid of such thoughts. His friends had been orphans too, they would gladly accept the boy.

With those things in mind to calm him down he came out of his thoughts and began to pay more attention to his surroundings. He noticed a lot of policemen and firemen rushing around in the direction of his home. He calmly reasoned with himself that it was just a coincidence and that the place they were going could be anywhere. But slowly that thought crumbled as he began to notice the police converging on his road, from this distance he could see the fire. He could see his house on fire.

He shifted Naruto to a piggy back position and sprinted off to his burning house in a blind panic, praying that no one was harmed. As he approached the house he noticed his friend Konan behind the police line watching as the her life burned down. He approached her laid the sleeping Naruto beside her, and turned to her.

" Where is Yahiko?" Nagato asked quickly looking around for his other friend as he began to panic slightly. There was no way Yahiko was still inside, right?

" He's still in their, they can't get inside." She got out in between soft cries. Nagato looked back to the house with a determined look on his face.

" Watch after that boy Konan, he is very important to me. I'm going to save Yahiko." Nagato said to Konan as he began sprinting toward their home. She nodded as she grabbed the sleeping boy and cried into his messy golden hair as she watched her friend jump into the fire. She prayed he came back unharmed with Yahiko.

" Damnit, I know Yahiko is in here somewhere, lazy bastard never leaves the house." Nagato said as he traversed the burning home dodging burning debris along the way.

" Not in the living room, not in the kitchen, only place left is his room." He said as he began to feel the side effects of breathing in the smoke. He coughed hoarsely as he continued to the stairs. As he reached the stairs, his hope of getting Yahiko out were dashed. The whole staircase was caved in and on fire. He slowly but surely worked up his courage as he began using pieces of the wall that were sticking out to climb his way to Yahiko. He slowly and with much pain made it to the top, but the price was heavy.

" Damnit, I burnt my fucking hands to a crisp." Nagato said as he tried and failed to ease the pain. He ignored it as he walked to Yahiko's room, what he saw would scar him forever. Their laying on his bed was Yahiko, it seemed he had fallen asleep with his back facing the door. When Nagato approached him to wake the dumb bastard up he flipped his body over to see a truly horrifying sight. Yahiko was mutilated beyond repair, his face was completely ripped off showing nothing but bloody muscle and bone. He had the symbol of Konoha carved into his chest with a Knife stabbed into his stomach, a small note attached.

" No one will defy God's chosen few! We are the order amongst the chaos Heathens such as these people create. Let these Kiri heathens be an example of what Konoha will do to those that defy them! With regards, the Fourth Head Priest of Konoha." The note read. So that was it? Those fuckers did this to his friends to set a fucking example! He was going to destroy those bastards! But first, he had to get his friend's body out of here, he deserved a proper burial, not some premature cremation.

He took two shirts out of Yahiko's dresser so he could wrap his burnt hands and hopefully ease the pain. After wrapping his hands he picked up his friend's body after taking out the knife and pocketing the note. He slowly carried his heavy friend out of the room before stopping at the stairs, now how the fuck was he gonna do this? He couldn't think of anything practical but the fire was getting stronger and spreading faster, he didn't have time to think about it! So he jumped to the bottom.

It wasn't a graceful landing and it hurt like hell, but he'd live. As he made his way through the house his lungs began to hurt and he coughed continuously, he should've grabbed one of those oxygen masks before jumping in here. He eventually made it to the front door but it was blocked by flaming debris. He turned around in hopes of finding another escape route, but the flames seemed to have caught up to him and surrounded him.

" Looks like the end my friend, wish I could've been their for Konan and the kid. She's a good woman, she'll take care of him." He said as he laid Yahiko's body down, and sat back to back with it.

" Not yet old friend, you still have much to do in this world." He heard someone… No... Yahiko say! He turned to his friends body and could see an ethereal version of his face smiling at him. It slowly disappeared as he heard a large amount of yelling and grunting from behind the debris blocking the front door. Suddenly the debris was knocked out of the way and a few men rushed in to pick up Nagato and Yahiko's body. They were rushed out quickly and laid down as Konan and the now awake Naruto rushed over to him.

Naruto quickly took notice of the symbol etched into Yahiko's body and lowered his head. Nagato looked at him in amazement as the temperature of the area seemed to decrease as Naruto's hair overshadowed his eyes. He quickly brought his head up and looked into Nagato's eyes with a burning conviction that Nagato had never seen before.

" They won't hurt anyone anymore... I won't let them! I will make Konoha burn for their sins. I will make them burn for this man, for all those whose lives they have ruined!" Naruto said with a fire in his eyes and raging fury in his soul. Nagato was taken aback by his determination, this child would accomplish this goal. And Nagato was going to help him in whatever way he could.

 **|Break|**

They had taken Naruto in after that. They moved to the neutral zone ruled by the crime lord Mifune, leader of the Iron Samurai mob. This was the only truly safe place as Konoha was a no go, the other zones would kill them because of their temporary citizenship in the Konoha district. And if they tried to return to Kiri territory, they would be hunted down and executed as traitors since they had abandoned that ass backwards organisation and fled to Konoha territory.

" Go now Naruto. I wish to rest and I can feel that the others are anxious to see you. Please send Konan back in on your way out, I need to give her the instructions for when I pass." Nagato said before coughing, that damn fire had really ruined his lungs.

" Of course Uncle." Naruto said before walking to the door and exiting. Soon enough Konan stepped back in.

" Come here konan we have much to talk about." Nagato said with a solemn tone as he prepared to make his dearest friend his successor.

 **|Break|**

" Did your meeting with Leader-sama go well Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked as Naruto finished telling Konan that Nagato wished to see her. Naruto turned back with a sad smile.

" Yes, uncle and I had a short conversation. You'll learn all about it soon enough." Naruto said cryptically.

" Damn bastard, stop speaking in riddles! Ya know what, I don't care! Just fight me." Sasuke started off mad and ended infuriated. Seems he was as temperamental as ever.

" Now Sasuke, don't antagonize Naruto-kun so much. We owe him our lives after all." Itachi said in a scolding tone to his younger brother.

" Damnit, you're gonna hold that over my head forever aren't you Itachi?" Sasuke questioned in annoyance.

" You should be more grateful to Naruto-kun, without him, we would be nothing but nameless corpses." Itachi said seriously, causing sasuke to form a frown on his face. Itachi still remembered the night Naruto had saved them.

 **|Break|**

It was a cold soundless night in the Konoha sector of England. Not a single sound could be heard for blocks. The Konoha forces had ensured that every civilian would be out of the way tonight. Things between the Uchiha family and Konoha hadn't been going well. They were suspects of aiding or harbouring the madman who had single handedly destroyed half of Konoha's forces by summoning the Kyuubi no Kitsune, after all he used the patented Uchiha sharingan seal to control it. The order thought it too much of a coincidence that the attacker was an Uchiha, and like the paranoid people they were, they ordered the total execution of the whole Uchiha family.

Suddenly the silence of the night was broken as a young black haired man ran through the streets with a black bundle in his arms. He looked heavily injured but seemed to be ignoring it in favor of running as he was being chased by three men in the Konoha uniform. He turned back to get a quick look to see if they were gaining on him when he stumbled and fell to the ground. This was it, he was dead. But he'd be damned if he let them kill his brother! He discreetly pushed the bundle into a nearby alley hoping they wouldn't see it, but that wasn't to be as one of them noticed him moving the bundle and ran over to him.

" Come on now Itachi, really thought you could hide anything from us? Really think we're that dumb? I'm disappointed in you, what kind of prodigy goes down this easy? Now lets see what you got there." The man said as he kicked Itachi away and grabbed the bundle from the ground and unfolded it to see a young black haired boy. The man chuckled as he held the boy by his collar and looked to Itachi.

" Risking your life for a brat eh? Doesn't seem like something a cold guy like you would do. Oh well, maybe if I cut him up a little you'll fight back." He said as he held his standard issue Katana up to the boy's face. The boy could only stare at the blade in fear as the man slowly brought it closer and closer to his neck.

" Sasuke! Don't touch him you piece of filth!" Itachi screamed as he rushed the man. The man threw sasuke to the side as his partners came to his side to combat the rushing Uchiha.

" Good, I always wanted to try my hand at you Itachi, i'm gonna enjoy killing you." The man said as he and his partners began to rush at Itachi to begin the battle, but it wasn't meant to be as faster than the eye can see a hail of throwing knives were buried deep in the chest's of the three Konoha soldiers. They stopped in their tracks to look in shock and horror at the knives buried to the hilt in them before their eyes rolled back and the fell to the ground, dead

" Looks like you two could use some help escaping." Itachi heard a voice say from above. He looked up to see a blonde boy a bit older than Sasuke standing on top of a building holding a handful of throwing knives.

" Who are you, and why would you help us?" Itachi asked the boy cautiously. He didn't know who this boy was or what he was up to but if his answer didn't satisfy Itachi, he would die.

" Just a guy who hates Konoha and needs more allies. Names Naruto Uzumaki, leader of the Akatsuki organization. And i'd like you to join me in exchange for me helping you get the fuck outta here." The boy stated with a grin.

" Akatsuki? You mean the Anti-religion terrorist group?" Itachi asked in slight confusion of what the leader of such an organization was doing here, and why this blonde boy was the leader of a terrorist group in the first place. Was this some sort of ploy?

" I wouldn't really call us a terrorist group, more like liberators. I want corrupt religious organizations like Konoha to burn under my boot heel, but I need strong soldiers like you to help me make that dream a reality. So what's it gonna be Itachi?" Naruto said with a grin. Itachi contemplated his options for but a moment before nodding picking up his unconscious brother and bowing below Naruto.

" Then I shall help you make your dreams a reality Leader-sama, all I ask is that my brothers safety is insured." Itachi said as Naruto smirked even harder. He began to chuckle as he started walking away gesturing Itachi to follow him.

" I'll make sure your brother is safe." Naruto said as they began the trek back to the Akatsuki base.

 **|Break|**

Naruto insisted that Itachi never call him Leader in front of anyone but Nagato and Konan as they were the only other two who knew that he was the true leader of the organization with Nagato as its figurehead. So in private he was Leader-sama and in public he was Naruto-kun.

" Naruto-kun come along, the others wish to see you." Itachi said as he began walking off. Naruto turned to him and began walking with him, leaving a fuming Sasuke behind screaming obscenities.

" Oh yeah, almost forgot to see the other guys. Wonder how everyone has changed?" Naruto said as he walked next to Itachi in comfortable silence. They eventually came to a door with the word 'Lounge' written across the front of it. Naruto quickly opened the door and stepped inside before unholstering his pistols and taking shots at a rather odd looking metal steampunk mechanation that looked vaguely similar to a human construct. Naturally the bullets bounced off but that didn't stop the person inside from screaming in a high pitched girly scream.

Naruto began rolling on the floor while laughing as the person inside pulled a lever letting him out of his machine. He promptly got out, walked over to Naruto, and smacked him across the face.

" That wasn't funny Naruto, the echo inside Hiruko from the bullets is much louder than the actual gunshot asshole!" Said an average height redheaded teen, he looked rather young and wore the standard black cloak of the akatsuki with painted black fingernails.

" I don't care, it's always fun to fuck with you while you're in Hiruko. Such an easy target." Naruto said still laughing at Sasori's expense. Sasori's face began to burn red in anger before he started to calm down, but someone wanted him to stay angry as another blonde haired androgynous looking man with his hair in a ponytail began rolling on the floor laughing next to Naruto.

" Naruto my man, I haven't seen Sasori that jumpy in a long time." Said the blond guy with the ponytail. Naruto just kept laughing as Sasori got angrier and angrier.

" Thats enough Deidara, Sasori looks like he's about to blow a fuse." Commented a rather tall man who had a slightly blue complexion with spiky blue hair that pointed upwards. He had beady black eyes that resembled a shark, with a huge bandaged sword wrapped in bandages on his back. He also wore the standard Akatsuki cloak. Following him was a much shorter young man with neck length silver hair and a pair of glasses, he had a smirk on his face that looked to have been molded onto him that was almost hidden by his fully zipped Akatsuki cloak.

" Yes leave poor puppet boy alone before he begins another temper tantrum." The silver haired man said with his smirk still in place. Sasori turned to the two newcomers with a righteous fury as he assaulted them screaming the whole time. This only served to increase Naruto and Deidara's laughter.

" Who you calling puppet boy four eyes! And you better shut the fuck up shark face!" Sasori screamed as he beat the shit out of them with the arm of a puppet he got from… where the fuck did that come from? He pulled it out of nowhere!

" Ugh, let Kisame and Kabuto go Sasori, all this noise is beginning to give me a headache, and the cultist over here isn't making it any better." Said a very tan older man who had long dark hair that cascaded down his back and light green eyes. He also wore the Akatsuki cloak but he kept his open revealing his extremely scarred body. He was sitting next to another rather pale man who had Neck length slicked back silver hair and wore his Akatsuki cloak around his waist showing off his toned with a huge three bladed scythe on his back.

" Shut the fuck up Kakuzu ya fucking creep, many worship Jashin-sama respectfully. My religion isn't a fucking cult ya dipshit." The silver haired man said as he pointed his scythe at Kakuzu in a threatening manner.

" Whatever you say Hidan." Kakuzu said in a 'no shits given' sort of way, obviously not buying a word of what Hidan had said. Hidan growled at Kakuzu before assaulting him. Eventually the tussle between Sasori, Kisame, and Kabuto met with the fight between Kakuzu and Hidan, which lead to an all out brawl between the five.

Naruto and Deidara were still in the corner laughing as the joke never seemed to end. They slowly stopped laughing, looked at each… and grinned before jumping into the pile up leading to a seven man free for all frenzy! Itachi sat at the sidelines sweat dropping as Sasuke ran into the room complaining about how they had started fighting without him before jumping into the fray. Even Itachi was eventually pulled into the brawl when a stray shoe knocked his precious pocky out of his hand and onto the floor.

" Dear God it's good to be back!" Naruto said as he clocked Kisame.

 **|Break|**

Eventually the brawl ended with Itachi standing on top of a pile of beaten Akatsuki members yelling at them for hurting his poor pocky! Soon the Akatsuki members had calmed down and sat in a circle looking to Naruto waiting for him to speak. While Naruto may have thought he fooled most of them into believing that Nagato was the boss, everyone in the group could see who really pulled the strings. Naruto had collected them all, Naruto had created their goal, Naruto had managed their jobs, thought up their plans. There was no way Nagato was the real leader.

Naruto slowly looked at all of them as his eyes gained a steely aspect that hadn't previously been their. This caused everyone to straighten themselves in front of their leader, ready to be given orders like the obedient soldiers they were.

" We'll be moving out soon. The plan is coming together and support for the Akatsuki has grown and i've been working overtime to gain new allies. I'd estimate that we will be ready for our first major attack in a maximum of two years, and a minimum of two months. I'm thinking one year even if we are ready sooner. I need you all training and helping each other improve. I don't want a single fucking casualty got it?" Naruto said with a look on his face that dared anyone to disagree.

" Yes sir!" They all said in a near perfect unison. Naruto smiled and nodded as he headed for the door to leave.

" Where are you going Naruto-sama." Kabuto asked as Naruto was walking out the door. Naruto didn't even stop for a moment as he kept walking to the door. He stopped right before he walked out and turned to face his friends.

" I have more recruiting to do, and friends waiting for my return. I'll be seeing you all soon." Naruto responded casually as he walked out the door and left the building.

" Leader-sama has matured so much since we last saw him, he's like a different person… I love it!" Kisame said in excitement, deciding he had made the right choice in pledging allegiance to him.

" Leader-sama has indeed changed very much. I can't wait for this battle! In fact, i'm going to train now, anyone wish to join me?" The normally stoic Kakuzu said in a rare moment of excitement. Everyone in the room stood up to follow Kakuzu to the training grounds, they had training to do. Leader-sama said no casualties, and no one felt like disobeying him.

 **|Break|**

Nagato watched Naruto step out of the building through a small monitor by his bedside that was connected to a camera outside the base to check who was trying to gain entry. He smiled looking at the boy he helped Nurture into the young man he saw before him.

" He's a fine man Konan, nothing can stop that boy when he puts his mind to something, makes me wish I could move again so that I could challenge him to a spar. Im sure he'd have given me a run for my money even in my prime." Nagato said in a wistful sort of way.

" I still can't believe that's our little Naru-chan, he's all grown up Nagato. What am I supposed to do now that I can't coddle him?" Konan asked crying tears only mother's cry when their children leave the nest.

" Support him as best you can Konan, he's still… our… darling little Naru-chan." Nagato said in a short rasp before his eyes began to lose color and he fell back against his pillow with a smile on his face. He laughed a little before his chest stopped moving… it would never move again.

" Nagato… Nagato?.. Nagato!" Konan screamed as she cried her heart out. Her last friend had left this world, now all she had was her precious little Naru-chan. She wiped her tears and steeled her resolve. Naruto was all she had left now and she needed to be their for him, just as Nagato wanted.

 **|Break|**

" What is this, why am I… crying?" Naruto asked himself as he noticed that tears had started to flow from his eyes. He wiped the tears, somehow, he knew what was wrong. Nagato was gone. But he would not cry, he would persevere, for Nagato.

He heard a soft whimpering coming from further down the alley. Normally he would ignore such a thing but something deep inside him forced him to check it out. He walked down the alley toward the whimpering when he saw a young white haired boy, crying in his sleep. He looked to be about six years old and wore some of the most ragged clothes Naruto had ever seen. He continued to cry as he tossed and turned on the cold ground. Naruto slowly approached the boy and grabbed him, singing him a small lullaby. Naruto barely noticed when the child began to open his eyes.

 **|Break|**

Vergil was having a rough day, he hadn't been able to steal any food from the local vendors as they had become aware of his tricks and tactics, leaving him with an empty stomach. And to top it off he had been caught in the attempt and beaten by the owner of the fruit cart he had tried to steal from. He didn't think his day could get any worse but when he returned to his home, which happened to be a rather large box in a back alley, his home was gone! It seemed the owner of the box took it to the landfills. After hours of searching he finally found a slightly cleaner alley to sleep in and crashed.

When he awoke it was to the face and voice of an Angel, there could be no other explanation for a being that appeared so heavenly! The angel was a blonde man in a white gold trimmed tuxedo. He looked up into the Angel's eyes and smiled. Seems he died and went to heaven afterall. And all those store vendors said he was going to hell, serves'em right! He was a good boy, even the lord himself thought so!

" Are you an Angel mister?" Vergil asked with his kindest possible tone, best to not get kicked out of heaven when he just got here afterall. He saw the blond Angel laugh before looking into his eyes.

" I'm no Angel child, merely a man with a soft spot for orphans, but perhaps I can be your Angel for today. How would you like a nice warm home? I can give you a proper upbringing, and even a mother and father, how about it kid?" The blonde man asked him.

" Really?! You promise?" Vergil asked in excitement. If the man really could give him all those things, then he surely was an Angel disguised as a man!

" Oh course child, what is your name?" The blond man asked as he picked him up. He began to play on his Angels shoulder as they walked out of the alley.

" I was told by the orphanage people that my name is Vergil. What's your name mister Angel?" Vergil asked the blond Angel in disguise as he chuckled.

" My name is Naruto, but you can just call me Dad." He said warmly giving Vergil the warmest smile he had ever received. Vergil merely cried as the blond Angel rubbed his back soothingly.

" I know son… I know all too well." Naruto said with a frown.

 **|Break|**

Alucard missed her Master, very much. She didn't know that being away from Master would cause such a fierce reaction in her. She spent Millennia without a Master, being away from her Master for a mere three hours shouldn't be this difficult! She took a rather sharp turn and speed up desperately wishing to be by Masters side again.

She stopped in the exact same place she had let her Master out before looking around, where could Master be? She soon found him smiling at a young boy that was sitting on his shoulder. Who was that boy? He soon noticed her sitting parked and began walking to her. He looked up to the boy and pointed at her before saying something, what was he saying damnit?

Was her Master some sort of pedophile? Were the signs she got off him all wrong? She began to bite her upper lip in worry while thinking of all the things that could be wrong. Was she not what her Master wanted her to be? She could change!

" Hey Alucard! I hope you don't mind but I found this little one sleeping in an alley and offered to take him in. I'm gonna be his father from this day on. I was wondering if you could do me one little favor?" He asked as she released a breath. He had just decided to take the boy in, thank goodness! Her Master wasn't some kinda weirdo afterall. She turned her crimson eyes to look at her Master. He gave her a soft smile as the boy on his shoulder looked a little shy and afraid for some reason.

" What do you need of me Master?" She asked as his smile brightened just a bit. He looked to the boy on his shoulder before setting him down on the ground and giving him a reassuring look.

" I was wondering if you'd like to be his Mother?" Naruto asked as he stared at her with an inquisitive look. Alucard was extremely surprised by his question, not expecting anything of the sort. The boy took her look as a negative response and turned away before Alucard broke out of her shock and looked to him kindly.

" I will gladly accept Master. But perhaps you should take a woman on a date before asking her to be a Mother." She said ending with a harsh look at him. He merely nodded not used to that sort of look from anyone.

" A date it is then." She said with a bit of happiness as Vergil hoped into the backseat and Naruto took shotgun. As they began driving Vergil looked to the two Adults, no, his parents in the front seat and smile.

" Do you want to say something Vergil? Don't be afraid to speak up." Naruto asked his son as he noticed the smile on his face and the inquisitive look in his eye.

" You two like each other right? It's almost like I have a real mom and dad… Could you do something for me?.. I never knew if my parents loved me so…" Vergil began but quit before he finished berating himself for how stupid he probably sounded. But Naruto knew what he meant and brought his hand to the backseat and ruffled his hair. Vergil growled at him before seeing a wide smile on his Dad's face.

" I promise to love you from now till the end of time, ok?" Naruto said with a thumbs up. Vergil could only cry again as this man was surely his guardian Angel sent from heaven. Alucard watched the scene unfold with a warm smile as Naruto comforted the child.

" About that date Master, I was thinking of going out to an Expensive sushi place and…" She trailed on and on forever. Naruto's eyes widened as he sweatdropped and could only ask himself what he had gotten himself into? In any case, perhaps a date with Alucard wouldn't be so bad, he wouldn't deny that he had felt an attraction to her since they first met. Perhaps they could be happy together? Eh, he'd stew on it later. For now he needed to keep Alucards attention on the road and deal with his crying son in the backseat. He could only sigh as he realised his day wasn't going to get any easier.

 **|Break|**

 **So? How was it? I think I did pretty good this chapter, but I wanna know if you guys agree. Hope the grammar was fine.**

 **So a lot happened this chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed the Naruto angles i'm trying to Include. It takes a lot of my day planning and then finding the correct way to write it, but i'm officially addicted to writing.**

 **Lot's of Allies introduced now. Seems naruto is more powerful and well connected than we thought.**

 **I don't know why but I felt the need to add in that sly romance bit at the end their. I was planning to do the Vergil thing since the beginning, but i felt that was such a perfect moment to add fluff and get a true romantic relationship started. No regrets.**

 **I originally planned for Vergil to be ten years old, but went with a younger age for a more cute and less jaded character and I felt the age change helped me write the scene better. I had this whole fight between Naruto and vergil planned that got thrown out the window, lol.**

 **I really enjoyed writing the Nagato backstory the most this chapter, not gonna lie, I felt that I played that scene rather well and was very proud of myself afterwards.**

 **Less dark this chapter and more of a lighter tone but the dark will pick up later when lots of fighting and shit happens, so expect more light hearted chapters for a good while.**

 **Next chapter will be coming your way Next sunday or earlier if I stockpile on chapters and feel like releasing as new one.**

 **KittyKat Away!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Story: Master to a Monster**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Civil War?**_

 **Author's Notes**

 **Whoa! Lots of things going on. Spring break ended but i've been sick for the past two days which got me out of school. So i'm nearly done with the next chapter which will be uploaded Sunday.**

 **Thanks guys for all the support, I wouldn't drag myself out of bed to write this if it wasn't for you guys.**

 **On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing ultimate, Naruto, or any other miscellaneous anime that I may decide to include later down the line. The only thing I claim to own are my ideas and original characters.**

 **Warning: This story will at times contain strong adult themes such as gore, racism, violence, swearing, torture, and possibly implications of rape, necrophilia, blood fetishes, and many more disturbing things. You have been warned.**

 **|Break|**

A dog does not bark at it's Master, and is only allowed to bark when it is given permission to do so. Sometimes we must ask ourselves, am I the dog? Or am I the Master? When do you bark?

 **|Break|**

Naruto sat calmly in his shared room with Alucard… Which _she_ had insisted on mind you! He wasn't some sort of pervert… ok maybe just a little, but that's not the point! He sat at a desk in the the back right corner of the room, farthest away from the bathroom door. He had brought his son back today and introduced him to Walter, who promptly became nicknamed Uncle Walter. His son had settled right in, not even seeming the tiniest bit awkward. If anything he was amazed as he continued to look at his new home in wonder.

Before he could go galavanting off with his son Alucard had grabbed him by his collar, picked him up, and started carrying him away. This had made all the men sweatdrop as Naruto was being carried around like a sack of potato's. Alucard told Walter to show Vergil around the home. She glared at him slightly and told him to get ready for their date as she stepped into the restroom to prepare. Seems she had indeed taken that idea very seriously. He quickly got dressed in a nice black tuxedo with matching bow tie before sitting at his desk to ponder.

He thought of many things while he was sitting there alone. He thought of how he had never been on a date, how he had never had a girlfriend, how he didn't have any clue how to act, what to do or any sort of thing that a date would entail besides a relationship. All these thoughts made him far more nervous than he initially was and now he was beginning to panic! No! He just had to calm down, be respectful and nice and things would go smoothly even if they weren't perfect. Alright! He had a game plan. He heard the bathroom door opening and turned to his date for the night to see what she was wearing, and immediately blushed.

It wasn't what she was wearing that made him blush, rather how good she made her modest outfit look that did it. She wore a plain black dress that stopped just above her knees that looked slightly frilly in the areas below her stomach. She wore a pair of pitch black tights and black shoes and was still wearing her gloves. She also had on a white ascot that hung loosely around her neck as its knot was tied on level with her chest. ( The outfit is Hagoromo Gitsune's from Nura: Rise of the Yokai clans if you want to see it).

She looked at him expectantly, waiting for some sort of response. He slowly fell out of his stupor and fumbled his words trying to find something to say.

" Ugh, you look great, I mean pretty, no I mean... It looks very good on you!" He said rather quickly still blushing up a storm. He began to laugh awkwardly before she sweatdropped at his behavior.

" You've never been on a date before have you?" She asked knowingly with a frown on her face. He slowly shook his head before his hair shadowed his eyes and a small thunder cloud appeared above his head and started raining on him. She sighed before smiling at him and grabbing his hand to lead him outside. She took him to the car and got him inside before they began driving.

" Where are we going anyways?" He asked trying not to sound awkward, and while he failed miserably she would give him points for the attempt.

" We're going to a sushi place a couple blocks away, their food is pretty good." She said with a smile and a laugh at his attempts to act normal.

" Sounds good, I love sushi." He said as the drive continues. They talked for about ten minutes about just miscellaneous drabble like what they liked, what they didn't like, favorite types of food, favorite color. Things that helped them get to know one another better. Seemed they had a lot in common too such as favorite color, they both loved white. They both enjoyed ramen, surprisingly to a similar degree **(AN: … 'Shudder')**.And they both loved night time more than day.

Soon enough, too soon if you ask Naruto, they reached the sushi restaurant. Naruto got out of the car quickly and opened the door for her, trying to be gentlemanly. Normally Alucard wouldn't have cared all that much as it was common cutesy, but something about _Naruto_ doing it made her smile.

" Calm down Master, I bet I could feel your nervousness from across the restaurant. Just relax, be nice, and have a good time." She said as she took his hand and lead him inside. They continued to talk and share stories as they ate their meal. Soon enough a couple hours had passed and they were heading home, but as they were passing a park Naruto asked her to stop. Thinking he was about to start doing things for 'work' as she called their planning, she grew angry but nonetheless stopped.

He walked around the car to her door and opened it before holding his hand out to her. She took it in confusion as she thought he was going to begin working but he smiled at her and told her to just follow him. He lead her to a slightly more secluded area of the park that was unoccupied before letting go of her hand and turning to face her.

" I wanna show you something. It's very important to me and i've never shared this with anyone before ya know? So just promise you'll keep it a secret alright?" He asked her and she nodded still confused of what he was about to do.

He smiled at seeing her nod and kneeled down to a small sapling that had sprouted. He gained a concentrated look in his eye as he held his hand close to the plant… that's when things got kinda crazy. A green glow surrounded his hands and the plant as right before her eyes it began to grow! It grew and grew and grew before it was a full sized sakura tree! He smiled up at it before a small flower budded right next to his face and he picked it from the tree and placed it in her hair.

" What just happened?" She whispered more to herself than him but he still heard her and decided to answer.

" My gift from God. An ability that my family was blessed with but many thought had died out. I was blessed and yet cursed to receive this power. In essence, I have a good deal of control over Nature energy, the energy that earth and all her inhabitants create. It can be utilized for many things but this is my favorite power. The ability to control plants, make them grow, it's wonderful really. Makes you feel like you're one with the earth." He said with a serene smile as he looked at the sakura tree with a great deal of warmth.

She was brought out of her stupor when she noticed the flower he had put in her hair. It was a deep red rose that somehow had grown from the tree, perhaps his powers had something to do with it. She blushed as she walked up to him and held his hand staring at the beautiful sakura tree with him. But all things must come to a close as they decided they needed to head back before Walter became worried. They continued to chat on the way home, about things like what else Naruto could do with his nature control, which explained his insane healing ability.

All too soon they pulled up to the front door of the mansion. Naruto for the last time that night opened the car door for Alucard as she stepped out. They walked in hand in hand and were immediately greeted with a smiling Walter sitting on a sofa while holding a sleeping Vergil.

" He was worried and promised he'd bug me forever if we didn't wait here for your return." Walter said with a soft smile as he looked down at the young boy. He chuckled again as he noticed the flower in Alucards hair and the fact that they were holding hands.

" Working fast I see Master. I bet he's quite the charmer isn't he Alucard?" Walter teased with a smirk as Naruto immediately blushed a deep red that would put Hinata to shame… whoever that was. Alucard merely smirked as she took on a thoughtful look.

" Considering this was his first date ever, i'd say he did a great job." She said with a smirk as Naruto just blushed harder. He quickly rushed upstairs with a quick sentence that sounded vaguely like 'i'm going to bed'. They both chuckled at this before Alucard too made her way upstairs. By the time she got to their room Naruto was already sitting on his bed getting ready to go to sleep.

She walked up to him gave him a short kiss on the lips before going to her own bed to sleep, silence engulfing the room. She said one final thing before the both fell into a comfortable sleep.

" Thanks, I really enjoyed tonight." She said tiredly. Naruto just smiled as they entered the sweet world of dreams.

 **|Break|**

Naruto awoke to the sound of footsteps before he felt a heavy weight land on him causing him to grunt. He opened his eyes to see what hit him and looked into the silver hair of his son. He smiled at him and his son returned the smile.

" Sleep well Vergil?" Naruto asked groggily, he had only just woken up afterall. He looked to Alucards bed as his son was talking to see that she was still asleep. Normally he would have questioned why she didn't sleep in a coffin, but he remembered hearing a rumor that particularly powerful vampires didn't need to sleep in their coffins, only nearby. And Alucard was certainly a powerful vampire. Naruto got up off his bed and walked out of his room before nearly walking into Walter. They both stopped right before they impacted, looked at each other, and chuckled.

" That was a close one." Naruto said as he chuckled with Walter. Walter chuckled for a moment longer before he stopped out of nowhere, straightened his back and handed Naruto a letter.

" This came in the mail for you Master. It was signed by a misses Konan Uzumaki." He said after Naruto took the letter. Naruto's eyes widened as he opened it.

" Dear Naruto, new information has arisen that can greatly benefit your efforts if used correctly. I will be coming with Itachi to discuss these new developments with you. Im sure you are wondering why i'm coming to see you instead of relaying the information through this letter, and their is a simple answer. I couldn't wait any longer to see my darling little Naru-chan! Love, aunt Konan." He read aloud and at the bottom of the letter was a drawing of a chibi Konan suffocating a chibi him via death hug. Naruto sighed.

" Why can't my allies be normal people like Walter. You hiding any craziness from me Walter? Cause I can't handle anymore right now." Naruto said in between dramatic sighs.

" I assure you Master, I am quite normal." Walter said with a grin as Naruto nodded. He looked down to his son before looking at Walter again.

" Hey Vergil? Can you go play with Walter for a bit? I need to wake up mommy alright?" He said with a smile as Vergil just smiled.

" Sure dad! Lets go play the target game with your wires Walter!" He said as he ran away, a smiling Walter in tow. Naruto could only smile at his son. He began walking back to his shared room when the door opened, revealing a fully dressed Alucard in her regular white business suit. He began to speak to fill her in on what was happening before she gestured for him to stop.

" I heard you read the letter through the walls. So who is this _aunty_ of yours?" She asked sternly. He only sweatdropped at the odd conclusions his girlfriend had obviously jumped too.

" My aunt… She took care of me for awhile alongside my surrogate uncle so she kinda became like an aunt to me." He said as his sweatdrop increased since her stern look didn't drop.

" She is the figurehead of an organization I started awhile back before I meet you or Walter. She commands the forces when I am not there to do it. You may have heard of us." He said trying to change the conversation. It worked to as she gained a curious glint in her eye as her stern look dropped and turned into a more casual one.

" Really now? What is your organization called?" She asked with a smirk, thinking he must have a small organization set up that he was a little too proud of. He smirked at her and Started taking off the clothes on his upper body. She began to blush and was near reprimanding him when he pointed to a small tattoo he had on his right shoulder blade. It was a red cloud that only matched the symbol of one organization. Her eyes widened at the implication, how many surprises did he have?

" I'm the real leader of the Akatsuki anti-catholic terrorist organization." He said proudly pointing at the tattoo on his back. Alucard only sighed with a smile on her face as he began putting his clothes back on.

" You never cease to amaze me. Just when I think i've learned everything you pull something new out of nowhere." She said with a smirk, until Walter walked up to them with Vergil behind him. He looked to Naruto before giving a slight bow.

" Your guests have arrived Master." He said as he raised himself and they all began walking to the main room where Konan and Itachi awaited them. As soon as Konan saw him she immediately jumped into action… By literally jumping in his direction with a flying hug. Alucard was quick to move Naruto aside leaving Konan to crash into a sofa. Itachi could only sigh at Konan's antics as he approached Naruto and the black haired girl beside him. He noticed the slightly possessive gaze she cast over Naruto as she held onto his shirt.

" So this is your girlfriend eh Naruto-kun? You can't lie to me Otouto, I know the look when I see it." He teased lightly as Konan began getting up from her crash zone. She looked at Alucard with a scolding glare, and Alucard returned in kind. A spark passed between them when their eyes meet.

" You stopped me from hugging Naru-chan… That was the greatest mistake you will ever make." Konan said in a murderous tone.

" Don't touch what isn't yours!" Alucard responded were just about to start fighting when Walter stepped between them and held out tea cups.

" I believe it is time we moved onto business, wouldn't you agree Master?" He said in a very cold way as his pupils shrunk to small black pinpricks amongst the white of his eyes. Both woman shivered and sat down as Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

" Yes Walter, lets move onto what you came for Aunty, Nii-san." Naruto said in a friendly manner as he grabbed and held Alucard's hand to calm her. Konan of course took notice and began to make squealing noises and screaming 'Kawaii' as she hugged her legs. This only seemed to make the two of them slightly blush and cause Walter and Itachi chuckle.

" A.. Anyways, you said you had valuable information that could benefit our goal greatly. Care to elaborate?" He asked Konan as she became serious. She looked at him before she frowned slightly.

" It would appear the Kiri Catholic order has been facing a little revolution amongst their ranks. Some of their members recently converted to protestantism and revolted." She said as Naruto's eyes widened. This was a golden opportunity to not only gain the support of these rebels, but possibly other protestant organizations and maybe even the support of England's government as a bi-product! Konan smirked as looks of realization dawned on all their faces.

" Splendid! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. We have to jump on this, I want you trying to find a way to contact the rebels and offer our support. As an Anti-Catholic organization we represent no threat to them so our help should be gladly accepted." He said excitedly as he began thinking of all the possibilities of this newest course of action.

" When you make contact, I, Walter, Alucard, Hidan, and Kakuzu will be travelling to the Kiri district. I want everyone else to keep doing odd jobs to increase our funding, if they complain tell them they will get their turn. Go ahead and return to base and get on it." He said authoritatively as Konan and Itachi bowed before leaving the house.

Alucard and Walter began grinning at the thought of the impending massac… battle they would be participating in. Naruto turned to the two of them as he also smirked.

" Get ready you two, we're heading to the Akatsuki base to begin preparations. Tonight there's going to be a bloodbath in England!" He said as his eyes flashed red for a brief moment but went unnoticed. Naruto turned to Vergil who looked ready to ask a question.

" Go put on a tux, and pack some clothes Vergil. You're going to be staying with some friends of mine at the Akatsuki base while me, mommy and uncle Walter go to do some work alright?" He asked Vergil with a kind smile back on his face. Vergil smiled and ran upstairs to get dressed and pack. Naruto chuckled before turning back to his girlfriend and Walter. They all smirked as Naruto held out a fist. The plan starts tonight it seems. England was going to be soaked in the blood of Catholic trash soon enough.

 **|Break|**

" We made contact with the Rebel forces Leader-sama." Sasori said to Naruto as he walked in, Walter and Alucard by his side. He sat down on a sofa and Alucard sat with him and snuggled a bit closely. Walter merely chuckled and took a seat on the sofa next to the lovebirds.

" And what did they say to our proposition?" He asked with a slight blush as Alucard was snuggling a little closer than he was comfortable with… no more like closer than he could handle without passing out. Sasori merely gave him a smile and a thumbs up telling him all he needed to know.

" Sasori, go get Hidan and Kakuzu, they will be the ones accompanying me on this mission." He said with a bloodthirsty smirk that was just so infectious as one seemed to grow on Alucard and Sasori's faces.

" Of course leader-sama." Sasori said as he left the room to collect leader-sama's chosen companions. Naruto merely smirked as he sat with Alucard as they waited on Hidan and Kakuzu. Soon enough they came through the door looking mildly annoyed.

" Hey leader-sama! We were in the middle of a poker game you assho… Dude, you look fucking awesome! You look the picture perfect example of Jashin-sama and his wondrous sins!" Hidan started off angry but ended with a reverent tone and began bowing in worship while crying tears of joy. Naruto just continued to grin soaking in the praise while Kakuzu sighed in annoyance.

" What did you need from us leader-sama, I was about to win a large sum of money in a poker game before Sasori came for us, their better be a good reason for my lost profit." He said slightly annoyed as Hidan continued to bow at Naruto's feet. Naruto looked at Kakuzu and his smirk grew wider.

" Is the total annihilation of Kiri Catholicism a good enough reason to take you away from a poker game? Last I recalled, you and Hidan had the biggest bone to pick with them." He asked with a smirk. Kakuzu's eyes widened but kept quiet, leader-sama knew his answer already anyway. Of course he had a bone to pick with Kiri, it was why he joined Naruto in the first place.

 **|Break|**

" Damnit! Their gaining on us Kakuzu, we need to get the fuck outa here!" Hidan said clearly annoyed. Kakuzu looked back to see about ten Kiri priests in black cloaks with the Kiri symbol following them. They had finally been discovered. He and Hidan may have been priests of their order but they were definitely not Catholics. Kakuzu was a practitioner of pagan magic and Hidan believed in the God of Sin and Slaughter Jashine.

Both had been very careful to hide their practices but Kakuzu had gotten careless and had been spotted transplanting a new heart tonight as one of his old ones had been destroyed. It of course lead to a man hunt for their heads, because they had no stealth skills whatsoever to avoid the hunters..

One of the priests threw a rather large shuriken at him and he wasn't expecting it so was unable to dodge. It stabbed him perfectly in the back of the knee, disabling his left leg. Hidan stopped running looking at Kakuzu before turning to the incoming enemies dropping into a fighting stance his scythe at the ready. Kakuzu looked on bewildered at why the idiot stopped running.

" What are you doing Hidan, get out, I can easily distract them long enough for you to adequately escape." Kakuzu said through gritted teeth. Hidan merely chuckle as he stayed standing in place as the Kiri priests had caught up to them.

" I'm afraid I can't do that ya fucking heathen. You may be an asshole but you're my friend and I ain't leaving a fucking friend to get tortured by these fuckers." Hidan said with a slight smile as he took out a small knife and stabbed it through his hand, and his skin turned black with white lines going across it, giving him a skeletal appearance. He laughed maniacally as he smiled an insane smile.

" If i'm gonna fucking die here, i'll make sure to take as many of you with me to Jashin-sama as I possibly can you sacrilegious pieces of shit!" Hidan screamed as he began to rush the Kiri Priests.

" That won't be necessary." Said a voice from above as they all looked to a young blonde teen in a black cloak with a katana in hand falling towards them. He fell facing the Kiri Priests as he spoke to Hidan.

" Ill kill them all, wrap up your friends wound and i'll guide you to a safe location." He said as he rushed the Kiri Priests and began to cross blades with them. He practically danced around the blades of the priests as he made slashes of his own. He cut one vertically right up the midsection, causing him to literally begin falling into two halves. This cause a lot of blood to spray into the air, painted the streets and the combatants crimson. Naruto Merely smirked as he licked the blood off his blade while surrounded by the priests. A few of them began to look cautious but the majority assumed he had gotten a lucky blow.

Naruto made a come to me gesture with his hand and all the priests simultaneously rushed him looking to strike him down. He merely jumped above them and threw his sword into one man's skull. Impaling him and connecting him to the ground. The others rushed him again assuming he was unarmed now that he had lost his sword. They were sorely mistaken as Naruto flicked his wrists and two throwing knives popped down into his hands. He quickly threw both at two priests, while one was lucky enough to anticipate the move and deflect the blade, the other was not and now had a knife sticking through his eye into his brain.

The remaining seven priests knew better than to take this boy lightly now, he was a trained killer after all. They cautiously surrounded him again, this time waiting for him to make a move so they could counter accordingly.

Kakuzu and Hidan watched all of this in amazement from the sidelines. This teenager was taking on trained killers and doing it like a fucking pro. The amount of grace he showed in his fighting style proved that he was well trained and he was very skilled.

Naruto watched them surround him with a smirk on his face, seriously how pathetic could these guys get? He Pulled out two hand fulls of throwing knives, eight shots was all he needed. He speed toward one as the others rushed his back, he back flipped over them and threw six of his eight knives and striking six out of six targets.

He looked at the last remaining priest who seemed to be on full alert. He shifted one of his two remaining knives to his other hand and pulled them both into a reverse grip. The priest charged him hoping to get the upper hand with superior force and blade length, he was also prepared when Naruto threw one of his knives at him.

He smirked and deflected the knife before coming in for an overhead strike but Naruto was gone. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as he turned around to see Naruto waving at him as his eyes rolled upward falling backwards… which coincidentally drove the knife in the back of his head even further through his skull. Naruto looked at the dead bodies around the clearing with an appraising look before walking back to Kakuzu and Hidan.

Both watched the bloodied teenager wearily as he walked toward them, Hidan holding his knife in case worse came to worse. Naruto looked at their defensive posture before raising his hands and giving them a smirk.

" No need to be so defensive around the guy that just saved your asses." He said in an amused voice before lowering his hands to his side and coming closer to inspect Kakuzu's wound. He gave it a once over before nodding.

" Why the fuck are you here kid, what do you want." Hidan said in a dangerous tone as Naruto smirked more and looked to them.

" I'd like you two to join my organization. We would allow you to practice whatever you worship freely and our goals should line up with yours pretty well. We want to destroy the catholic establishments." Naruto said as a fire burned in his eyes. Kakuzu looked thoughtful before asking a question.

" This organization got a name Kid?" He asked the blonde teen in front of him as he smirked the day away.

" We are called… Akatsuki." He said with as light began to peek over the horizon and bathed the street in red.

 **|Break|**

The scene had just been so picturesque, so perfect. If they hadn't known any better they would have said God had painted that scene himself. They quickly agreed to join the Akatsuki and haven't regretted the choice since.

" So we get a crack at the heathenous bastards huh? Well i'm down." Hidan said with a smirk as he was sitting on a chair near Naruto.

" For once I agree with the cultist, I definitely want to dismantle Kiri piece by piece." Kakuzu said as he looked excited.

" Good, we will be joining a Rebel faction of Kiri priests that converted to protestantism in their raid of the Kiri headquarters. Remember no killing the rebels, they are our golden ticket to a lot of opportunities. However you are free to kill the Catholics as brutally as you wish." Naruto said with a smirk as they all listened to him explain the attack. They all nodded as Naruto's smirk deepened and he laid his head on Alucard's. Things were falling into place quite nicely.

 **|Break|**

" You know, there's something that's been bothering me Master. It's about when we first met." Alucard said with a questioning look toward Naruto as the group began making their way out of the base to their respective cars, they were travelling to the Rebel base. Naruto gave Alucard an odd look as he remembered killing and torturing those filth… Good times.

" And what might that be?" He asked with a sadistic smile as his reminiscing began to get a bit more detailed. He began to remember all the pleading, the screams, and how good it felt to make that worm suffer. Truly, it was one of his favorite memories.

" You are very powerful Master. You are strong, you can control Nature, and you can heal from any wound almost as fast as me… How did three ordinary humans best you?" She asked wondering how three normal humans could best him. He had so much power, she just didn't understand.

" I was simply caught off guard. I was minding my own business and we were in Mifune's eastern territory, a place that no one dares to fight in, I didn't think it necessary to carry more than my knife. I was just going for a quick food run when I passed them. They just seemed like normal soldiers minding their own business, I didn't think much of it. Then they jumped me when. They broke both my arms and carried me into that alley. As for the nature control, we were in the heart of the city and I need pre-existing plants to be able to use them. The odd were highly stacked against me that day, until I met you that is." He said his long winded explanation. She could see how it had happened now. It made much more sense that he had merely been caught off guard without anyway of defending himself. By the time they had finished they had already arrived at the rebel encampment, which was at the very border of Kiri territory so they could make an escape to Mifune's neutral ground if necessary. Naruto gave a smirk as he and his companions got out of their respective cars.

" Let's get this war started!" He said as everyone smirked along with him.

 **|Break|**

" Seems rather boring don't ya think?" Naruto said to his partners as they walked through the rebel 'camp', which turned out to just be a rather large warehouse. Everyone they passed seemed to be the definition of monotone, not a single emotion passing through their faces.

" Creepy is more like it. These fuckers need to smile, grin, frown… Just fucking do somethin before I start cuttin'em up. Reminds me too much of fuckin Itachi, accept these fuckers are even worse!" Hidan screamed at the passing priests as they cowered away in fear. Naruto grabbed Hidan's shoulder to calm him down.

" They are afraid, Naruto-san. We are all afraid, but our pride won't allow us to show it. Today is the day we will all most likely die, the camp is usually more lively than this I assure you." Said the blue haired glasses wearing youth that was their acting guide. He had approached them outside the warehouse with a smile and said he would be taking them to the rebel factions boss. He was a kind but shy boy as far as Naruto could tell.

" They have nothing to fear with us here. We have been training to destroy groups like Kiri since our founding. Kiri will be gone by sunrise tomorrow." Naruto said without a hint of worry in his voice, although he had this feeling in his gut. He had this feeling that something was going to go wrong.

" Ah, spectacular then. We are very grateful for your organization's assistance Naruto-san. It seems we have reached boss's room" The youth said as he stopped in front of a steel door. He turned to them before pointing at Naruto.

" I'm afraid as the leader of your group, you are the only one I can allow to enter to see boss. This rule was made by our head of security and he will settle for no less than full cooperation to this stipulation." The boy said as Naruto nodded and was about to open the door when he heard a lot of noise behind him. He turned to see what the commotion was about, only to see an angry Hidan being held back by Kakuzu and Walter.

" And what makes you think he's the leader you blue haired little shit! Am I not good enough to be the leader? Huh? Ill fucking murder you, you fuckin little bastard!" Hidan said as the rest of Naruto's group sweatdropped at his behavior. The young man looked startled as Hidan continued on his rampage. Naruto slowly patted the boy on the back with an apologetic look.

" Don't mind him, he gets a bit temperamental when he's reminded that 'I'm in charge'." Naruto said casually to the boy before turning to Hidan to scream the last bit at him, which only fueled Hidan's rage even further before Kakuzu got tired of it and knocked him out.

" I swear he just gets more and more annoying as time passes." Kakuzu said in an oddly fond tone as he laid down Hidan's unconscious body. Naruto decided he should go ahead and meet this rebel leader before anymore distractions come up and opened the door.

He stepped inside to see a very modest war room with a large table in the center with many chairs. But only one chair was occupied, by the person Naruto could only assume was the Boss. She had Auburn red hair flowing down her back without any restraint and bright green eyes. Her eyes almost seemed to glow in the light. She was wearing a white button up long sleeve shirt with a blue tie and black slacks. He could see a rather playful and flirty look on her face as she too was taking in his appearance.

" Hmm, I didn't know the Akatsuki would be sending such a handsome man my way. I'll have to give your boss my gratitude next time I hear from her." She said as she began biting down on one of her fingers in a seductive way. Naruto normally would have been a bit more nervous at such behavior, but he was currently taken, and this was a business meeting. So Naruto merely smirked back at her and sat across from her own seat.

" You may want to rethink that, she may have sent a handsome young man, but he's currently taken." Naruto said returning her banter as he continued smirking at her. She gave a rather dramatic sigh as she took a 'woe is me' pose.

" Why must the handsome ones always be taken?" She said in a sad tone before her flirty smile returned and she interlocked her fingers before using them to rest her head on.

" So what made a big shot terrorist group like Akatsuki take interest in us? It's not every day a small uprising like ours gets support from such a highly renowned group like yours." She asked with a questioning glint in her eye. Naruto merely chuckled at her and gave a rather condescending look before responding.

" You must not know who we are if you're asking me such a question. We are an anti catholic organization. When we heard that a group of deserters from Kiri were planning its destruction, we had to be a part of it. The destruction of the big five is our goal, and we weren't gonna let some little rebel alliance do it for us, even if your chances of success without us were nearly abysmal." Naruto said with a heated voice as he continued to stare at her. She had a small frown on her face at his obvious insults but took it in stride as he was right, without the Akatsuki, they would have been obliterated.

" Well, what do you want from us? You obviously aren't doing it for free." She asked with her frown still in place. Naruto just smirked harder as he looked into her eyes.

" We want your help when we begin going after the others, and you're our big ticket towards recruiting the other protestant organizations. But the biggest of all, think about what could happen when members of the other four who were hesitant to convert see that your little uprising worked." He said with the biggest grin she had ever seen. What was that suppose to me… Her eyes widened suddenly as she realized what he mean. The Akatsuki had big plans indeed.

" Support from the us, and the church of England. But not just that, our uprising will send ripples through the other four and cause mass chaos as other rebel. The Akatsuki is indeed clever." She said to the smirking blonde.

" What's your name, soon to be Fifth Mizukage?" Naruto asked, smirk still in place as she began to rise from the table.

" Mei." She said simply as they walked out to prepare her priests for the upcoming battle.

 **|Break|**

 **So that's chapter five done. Enjoy it? I hope it flowed well and I hope I wrote the romance bits alright. I'm not exactly the most experienced as i've only ever had three relationships and they never really got serious, i'm a sophomore in highschool and my focus isn't exactly on romance.**

 **Anyways, there will be some intense battles next chapter too so look forward to that. I'm not too sure how good I wrote the fight scene for the Kakuzu/Hidan flashback either. Ill definitely try my best to make the next chapter super fucking awesome!**

 **I really came up with the whole Kakuzu being a pagan thing out of nowhere. I had to think, what religious group could easily be identified with hearts, immortality, and gruesome rituals slash sacrifices that I could tie to Kakuzu. I know it's probably stereotypical and offensive to any modern day pagans so I apologize if it offended you.**

 **So I thought about it, and im gonna try to upload twice a week. Its gonna be rough and I don't guarantee that I can push out two chapters a week, but I promise I can definitely get one out at least.**

 **Oh, and some short thoughts I want to share with you guys. I was thinking about adding some characters from other anime into this story, but am unsure. I got someone suggesting Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clans and Rasario Vampire. And after doing some research on Rasario vampire (which I have never watched, as I am an anime noob) I don't feel like I could accurately work anything from it into my story. But Nura, I know I could manage it, but I have to wonder if you guys would be alright with it? Would it ruin my story for you guys? Give me some feedback.**

 **KittyKat Away!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Story: Master to a Monster**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Assault on Kiri**_

 **Author's Notes**

 **So I know I didn't upload this last Sunday and I am** _ **extremely**_ **sorry for that. I was born with a kidney disease called megacalycosis and kidney stones. The disease basically makes it impossible for me to pass the stones meaning I have to have surgery to get them removed. Unfortunately I still have stones after many surgeries and the stones cause me to get kidney infections which can actually cause my kidney to rupture and kill me. Getting an infection is also extremely painful as it causes me to feel like i'm on fire and my back to hurt. I felt the tell tale signs of infection last Thursday and went to the hospital and was put on painkillers which impaired my ability to write, so I am sorry that this chapter is so late.**

 **I actually tried to write while I was on the painkillers and I went back through and had to trash everything I had written over the past week of drug induced haze because it sucked** _ **that**_ **bad. Like none of it was salvageable.**

 **I just wanted to say that the short quotes I make at the beginning of each chapter won't often relate to the story, they are usually just quotes I saw or heard and found that I thought were either really insightful, or just felt fit the tone.**

 **Lots of love, and suggestions from the lovely readers. Hats off to you guys since without you, I probably wouldn't have pushed myself this far. I'm still so surprised at the amount of support i've gotten with this story in such a short time. Its truly mind boggling and i'm honestly glad I started writing and even more glad that you guys seem to enjoy it.**

 **I'd like to make it clear that none of the minor villages from Naruto will be in this story. This is why I made characters like Hidan, Kakuzu, Nagato, and Konan from Kiri. All of them came from villages that were closely related to water so I said fuck it, and threw them in with Kiri.**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing Ultimate, Naruto, or any other miscellaneous anime that I may decide to include later down the line. The only thing I claim to own are my ideas and original characters.**

 **Warning: This story will at times contain strong adult themes such as gore, racism, violence, swearing, torture, and possibly implications of rape, necrophilia, blood fetishes, and many more disturbing things. You have been warned.**

 **|Break|**

Sometimes, it's the hand that feeds that gets bit the hardest.

 **|Break|**

The Kiri rebels were very nervous. They had just surrounded the Kiri base of operations for their sneak attack, and they couldn't be more intimidated. The Kiri base was a huge complex that spanned for thousands of feet surrounded by a thick brick wall with metal fencing and a large gate with a guard booth. It looked much like a castle to anybody seeing it for the first time. Made of firm, thick grey bricks with several spires and a large main building designed in a regal way. The complex seemed big enough to fit thousands of people. They just sat in nervous silence waiting for a the 'signal'.

Mei along with the members of the Akatsuki decided to take the direct approach and began walking toward the entrance to the giant complex. Naruto was leading the 'charge' although Mei didn't look happy about it. He lead them slowly toward the gate that sat at the entrance of the mansion and smiled to the guard who began to ask Naruto for identification papers.

" Oh, you don't need those do you? You're already dead my friend." Naruto said as he threw a small throwing knife into the man's exposed forehead. Naruto opened the gate and continued walking towards the main building with his friends like they owned the place. Mei decided to start the attack and launched a flare into the air. That's when all hell broke loose.

 **|Break|**

" Ah. It's marvelous chaos is it not?" Naruto asked in an extremely exaggerated and theatrical manner. Hidan just nodded his head with a huge smile as he watched people getting slaughtered left and right as they walked through the base toward where they could feel the most powerful soul in the building resided, obviously being the Mizukage. They walked through the blood, carnage and death with smiles on their faces admiring the absolutely stunning interior of the complex. It obviously had a very heavy Japanese design to it. Every now and then a brave Kiri loyalist would see them walking and try to attack, but they would be easily dispatched by either Walter cutting them into pieces or Hidan gutting them with his massive scythe.

" Hmm, it seems we have some serious opposition now." Naruto spoke casually as two people approached them. They had particularly powerful souls and were obviously more than simple grunts.

One was a rather tall muscular man who wore no shirt or robes but bore the symbol of Kiri tattooed onto his chest. He wore odd pants and arm bracers that were snow camouflaged and he had bandages covering the lower half of his face. He carried a massive sword that could only be one of the legendary seven holy blades of Kiri. This one was called Kubikiribocho if Naruto's memory served him correctly. So this man had to be the current wielder of Kubikiribocho, Zabuza Momochi.

Next to him stood a young girl wearing the standard Kiri uniform, but wore a mask of Kiri's infamous Hunter cell. They were a demon slaying cell that were the highest class of priest in the Kiri ranking system, second only to the Mizukage himself. She matched the traits of Zabuza's daughter, Haku Momochi.

" what do we have here? A couple terrorists helping the deserters, how cliche." Zabuza said with a small chuckle at the Akatsuki members as Naruto just kept walking. Naruto just smirked at Zabuza as he continued his stride toward the Mizukage.

" Hidan, Kakazu. Deal with this nuisance for me will you?" Naruto asked as he, Walter and Alucard walked past Zabuza but Hidan and Kakuzu stopped to face off with two of Kiri's finest. Zabuza just scowled at Naruto's obvious lack of respect toward the threat he and his daughter presented and tried to attack Naruto, but was stopped by a black tendril that came from Kakuzu. Naruto just kept up his smirk as he said some parting words to the Demon priest of Kiri.

" You are not powerful enough to warrant my attention Zabuza. So i'll be leaving you in the care of the zombie brothers of the Akatsuki." He said as he and his remaining two allies walked into the next room. Hidan and Kakuzu chuckled to one another as they looked at Zabuza and Haku.

" This is gonna be fuckin fun!" Hidan screamed as he rushed them officially starting their battle.

 **|Break|**

Naruto smiled as he heard Hidan scream his excitement to the world. They only had a two more rooms before they reached the Mizukage. Just before they were about to pass into the Next room, they felt a powerful soul behind them. They all turned to come face to face with a tall gangly looking man.

He wore Kiri's infamous demon hunter mask much like Haku but wore an odd uniform. Her had on very baggy black pants and matching sleeveless shirt that both bore the symbol of Kiri. He wore a pair of black sandals, and had arm warmers that were purple with black lines going down it with a matching pair of leg warmers. He had wild sandy blonde hair that seemed to go wherever it wanted. He also held one of the seven holy swords of kiri like Zabuza but his was a needle like blade with wire coming out of the butt end of the handle. This was the legendary Ninja Priest Kushimaru and he was the wielder of the equally legendary sword Nuibari, the needle point blade.

" I cannot allow you to continue to Mizukage-sama. You will die here for your transgressions Akatsuki." He said in a calm, unafraid tone. He was right to be confident too, he was the legendary Ninja Priest of Kiri after all. Walter stepped forward with a confident smirk on his face and turned to Naruto.

" Go on now Master, I believe I will be claiming this fight for myself." Walter said with a hint of excitement in his voice. Naruto just chuckled as he and Alucard stepped into the Next room.

" That was foolish of you, Angel of Death. A one on one against me is suicide." Kushimaru said with certainty in his voice. Walter just smirked widely as he began to control his wires while walking toward Kushimaru.

" Ever since I began using my wires, there was one person I wished to surpass. That person inspired my weapon of choice, my fighting style, everything I am now. Ever since I started fighting, i've wanted to test my skills with these wires against my idol Kushimaru and his threading needle blade... Nuibari. Now, let's begin." Walter said in a slightly obsessive tone. Kushimaru just picked up his sword and began to walk towards Walter. The walk soon turned into a jog, and before they knew it they were running to meet each other in the middle of the room.

 **|Break|**

Naruto knew what was next. One last room before the big boss and he only had one last soldier before he was alone. This felt like a setup, but let this fool of a Mizukage think he can beat him. It'll only make his defeat all the sweeter. Naruto and Alucard both stopped as the stared at the only occupant of the room. She was a young girl, perhaps around thirteen. She had long green hair that went down the back of her standard Kiri uniform and a dead look in her orange eyes. She said nothing as she dropped into a fighting stance.

" I wonder who this girl is? I've never heard of her, how odd. She seems extremely powerful though so i'll be leaving this battle to you Aly. I don't want to keep the little Mizukage shrimp waiting. Fu merely watched him pass her towards the Mizukage with an impassive look as she stared at no one but Alucard.

" Seems your job involved me specifically. So that means they wanted to get Master alone then. No matter, that just means I have to kill you quickly!" Alucard said with a bloodthirsty grin as she charged the unmoving green haired girl.

 **|Break|**

As Naruto stepped into the giant room the Mizukage resided in, he couldn't help but smirk at the amount of trouble he went through to get Naruto by himself. Slowly as Naruto approached the center of the room and saw a small figure. The current Mizukage Yagura was very short, with blonde hair, his left eye being a pale green while his right was covered by an eyepatch. He wore the traditional Kiri robes but the symbol on the front of his robes was the kanji for water, signifying his position. He had a large black staff on his back that had sharp hooks on either end.

" To what do I owe the honor of being singled out Mizukage-sama? Im sure you have bigger fish to fry." Naruto said with his smirk widening as the Mizukage frowned.

" Namikaze Naruto. A prime example of the power of senjutsu, the ancient lost sage art." Yagura said as he watched Naruto's smirk drop almost immediately. Naruto growled as Yagura seemed to steal Naruto's smirk to taunt him.

" How do you know about that, only Konoha knew and they would neve…" Naruto started off heated but stopped dead in his tracks as shadows surrounded him and Yagura. They all 'materialized' showing that they were Konoha priests.

" Well fuck bro, at this rate they might not even need us." Said a tall dark skinned man in odd eye themed clothing to a pale blonde haired man in a full body white suit that was standing next to him. They were Jan and Luke Valentine respectively.

" Shut up Jan, the Major says this one needs to die, so we are going to kill him if the Mizukage and his friends can't do it themselves" Luke said making Yan shut up. They decided to spectate for now.

Naruto was at a loss for words, this one wasn't going to be easy. Ten,twelve, fifteen… eighteen total Konoha priests had him surrounded… and he still felt two more relatively powerful souls in the corner. He wasn't getting out of this easy.

" I would suggest surrender Namikaze, you don't have any way out of this." Yagura said in monotone. Naruto merely chuckled, and his chuckle eventually turned into a full blown laugh as he held his sides.

" Ha… Ha… Oh that is just rich. You think this is enough to scare me? This is a challenge sure, but i've fought harder battles with less strength than I have today. You don't scare me pipsqueak." Naruto said with contempt through his laughter. It may have been a slight bluff, but it seemed to work as the Konoha priests seemed to be a bit more apprehensive. Yagura merely dropped his smirk into an impassive frown before backing away letting the Konoha priests fully circle him.

" Take care of him, and you can keep what's left. I don't need garbage like him trashing up my territory." Yagura said as he stood away from the battle. Naruto just gritted his teeth. He'd have to do this quick and without showing many of his skills. Yagura was using the Konoha priests as cannon fodder to get a read on his skills, a ruthless yet very effective tactic more often than not.

But that wasn't necessary as suddenly the roof caved in and three figures fell from the new gaping hole in the roof. He recognized two of them immediately, one being Mei, and the other being the blue haired youth who had guided him through the rebel faction hideout. The third figure was a blue haired man of average height with one blue eye and an eyepatch over his other eye. He wore odd green robes that covered nearly his whole body with no shirt or pants underneath and knee length white sandals. His hair was spiked upwards and he had a very odd set of earrings that resembled old seal tags. They dropped into a protective formation around him brandishing weapons before Mei spoke to him.

" I see you have a bone to pick with the shrimp. Maybe we can provide assistance, ne?" She said as Naruto just stood in mild surprise. He looked to Mei, then to the blue haired youth, then to the blue haired man. He then promptly hit them all upside their heads.

" Who the fuck do you guys think you are interrupting my epic battle?! I was gonna kick all their asses to intimidate the shrimp over their. Wait, now that I think about it I never got your name shy boy, and I sure as hell haven't met this loser." Naruto started angrily but ended curiously while pointing at the blue haired man who grew a tick mark.

" In my day young men respected their elders, and they used polite language in front of ladies." The blue haired man said rather heatedly as he began glaring daggers at Naruto. The blue haired youth just sweatdropped at how stupid his comrades were acting. He pushed his glasses up with a nervous smile as he turned to Naruto.

" My names Chojuro, and thats Ao. You could say we are boss' best and her personal bodyguards." Chojuro said with a small smile as Mei smiled with him. Naruto just sighed as he began walking to Yagura.

" Agh, fine. You can take care of the grunts while I fight the shrimp, but you better not interfere with that fight or I might have to get angry with you, and you won't like me when i'm angry." Naruto said with the coldest glare they had ever seen. They all began to sweat and chuckle nervously as the sputtered agreements. Naruto smiled as he resumed his rather calm walk towards Yagura. A particularly annoyed Konoha priest decided to voice his opinion on their rather idiot antics.

" We're still here ya know! I'm tired of this nonsense, i'm gonna kill this bastard now!" He said as he began sprinting to Naruto, two others following him. Naruto merely smirked as he kept walking as if nothing were happening. Right as the Konoha priests looked like they were about to strike their was a blinding silver light as Naruto stood behind them, and in front of Yaura, with his sword drawn. He slowly began to slide it back into its sheath and right as the click of the guard meeting the sheath was heard, the three Konoha priests fell to the ground… in pieces. The cuts were so precise that blood didn't even exit the wounds until they fell to the ground and the different pieces seperated. Then the bloodbath was seen as it all pooled onto the ground creating a huge circle of crimson nectar on the floor. All within the span of a few seconds.

" So Yagura… Shall we begin?" Naruto said with a grin as the sounds of battle were heard in the room. Seems Mei had started her fun. Why shouldn't he?

 **|Break| With Kakuzu and Hidan |Break|**

" Fuckin fight back fucker!" Hidan screamed as he kept attempting to strike Zabuza, but all his strikes were being blocked as Zabuza looked at him with an infuriating smirk on his face. Hidan just seemed to get even more pissed off as he slammed his scythe into Kubikiribocho with reckless abandon. Meanwhile Haku and Kakuzu were just standing across from each other in a standoff. Suddenly they both took off at high speeds and collided against each other, Haku holding a crystalline kunai against one of Kakuzu's Kakuzu sent a mass of tendrils at Haku from all directions, intending to impale her. This was not meant to be as she began gracefully weaving through the mass of tendrils while attempting to cut a few, but not succeeding.

" These tendrils… What are they? Some form of steel?" Haku asked incredulously as she tried to stab yet another tendril. Kakuzu merely scoffed as he watched her dance through the deadly black mass of tentacles… This girl was barely worth his time.

" They are my power, the Earth Grudge Fear technique. After many experimentations and a bit of divine energy, I became this. Those tentacles are comprised of an alchemically perfect blend of minerals that make them unbreakable, but still as flexible as paper. You stand no chance against me girl." Kakuzu said rather annoyed as he was hoping for a challenge, but the girl already looked tired. This was a waste. Suddenly Haku got about ten feet away from him before she mumbled something Kakuzu just barely made out.

" Holy Technique: Devine Ice Mirrors." She said and suddenly Kakuzu was surrounded by a dome comprised of mirrors made of what appeared to be ice. Kakuzu gave the mirrors an appraising eye before sending a tendril to strike one. But before it could reach the mirror it was stopped by Haku who seemingly appeared out of thin air to stop it. Kakuzu just chuckled as he retracted his tendril and looked at Haku who had gone inside of one of the many mirrors.

" So you know that your mirrors will break if I hit them. You wouldn't have stopped the strike for any other reason. Well, in that case…" He said as he sent multiple tendrils toward different mirrors effectively striking them all at once as the mirrors broke and fell to the floor before crumbling to dust. Haku fell to the floor in a crouch. Kakuzu just kept acting bored as he once again sent his tendrils after the sweating girl. Suddenly Kubikiribocho came sailing toward him with Hidan's decapitated, and cursing, head impaled at its top. Kakuzu dodged the sword and used a tendril to grab Hidan's head before watching Zabuza appear on top of the handle of his blade, which had landed next to Haku. Hidan's body walked next to Kakuzu before Kakuzu unceremoniously slammed Hidan's head, neck first back onto his body. Hidan screamed obscenities as Kakuzu began sowing his head back onto his body.

" How did you let yourself get decapitated this time you fool?" Kakuzu asked as he finished stitching Hidan's head back on. Hidan sighed in relief while feeling his head to make sure everything was in order.

" The fuckers faster than I thought he'd be damnit. And he was just so fucking annoying I wanted to sacrifice him to Jashine a thousand times over! He was just figuring out my fighting style while I was fucking mad the fuckin bastard!" Hidan screamed as Kakuzu just shook his head at his certifiably retarded best friend. They both turned to Zabuza and Haku who both seemed much more weary of them… or Kakuzu anyway. Suddenly the Whole room shook as a loud explosion was heard and an extremely oppressive energy could be felt across the whole building. Hidan and Kakuzu merely chuckled at Zabuza and Haku's reaction to the potent energy.

" Seems Naruto-sama is getting serious. Should we wrap this up Kakuzu?" Surprisingly, it was Hidan who said this as he began to pull a small blade from his cloak and held his scythe in a more battle ready manner than he had before. Kakuzu just chuckled some more as his tendrils came out and he too dropped into a battle ready stance.

" Of course, wouldn't want to miss the show now would we?" Kakuzu said as they rushed Zabuza and Haku who were in defensive postures. Kakuzu rushed Haku with a much more aggressive attack sending tendrils to strike her from all angles at all times, and while she was able to dodge all of them she wouldn't be able to keep it up forever. Hidan rushed Zabuza with a smirk on his face as he came in with much more refined strikes from his scythe causing Zabuza to grunt in surprise as he attempted to block a strike using Kubikiribocho, but was pushed back from the force behind the blow. Hidan smirked as he didn't let up on his assault of the Kiri priest.

" I've gotta see Naruto-sama whoop some ass so i'm afraid I can't play around with you anymore fucker. But, if you agree to convert to Jashinism I might let you leave here alive. Hows about it?" Hidan said mockingly as he kept Zabuza on the defensive. Zabuza just gave a snort as he shook his head and blocked another strike. Hidan smirked as he saw an opening in Zabuza's stance and took the chance to nick him with the smaller blade in his other hand. Hidan smiled widely as he jumped away from Zabuza, landing into an odd looking symbol on the ground Zabuza had not seen him creating when he was 'charging Zabuza in blind rage'.

" I'm afraid this fight is over fuck face!" Hidan said as he licked Zabuza's blood off of his blade. His body turned a pitch black before white markings appeared on his black skin, giving him a skeletal appearance. Hidan's began laughing hysterically as he looked at the confused Zabuza.

" I'm afraid I don't have time to play with you and show you the wonders of pain, so i'll make it nice and quick fucker. Tell Jashine I sent you." Hidan screamed as he stabbed himself in the heart with the smaller blade. Hidan screamed in ecstasy as Zabuza's eyes widened and blood could be seen on his bandages around where his mouth should be. Zabuza tried to speak but all that came out was a quiet gurgling noise before he fell over dead. Haku who was nearly out of steam from Kakuzu's more proactive and merciless onslaught, watched her father die with wide eyes as a tear fell from her left eye. Before she had time to do anything else, she was impaled by three of Kakuzu's tendrils, all were lethal strikes. Haku died with tears in her eyes while staring at the lifeless body of her father.

Hidan pulled the blade from his chest and his skeletal form disappeared from his skin. He walked up to Kakuzu with a smirk on his face and a pep in his step. Kakuzu just motioned his head toward the door leading to the next room before they began walking toward where they could feel Naruto was fighting.

 **|Break| With Walter |Break|**

" You are indeed worthy of praise, Angel of Death. But I have seen nothing that would suggest you can beat me under these circumstances." Kushimaru said as he and walter were playing tug-a-war with their respective wires. While Hidan and Kakuzu's battles had been more about wearing down or misleading their opponents, Walter and Kushimaru's battle was about perfection. A single mistake could lead to whole limbs being removed in this fight. The whole room was covered in wires from both Walter and Kushimaru, it was like a giant, intricate spider web of death. Walter chuckled at Kushimaru's praise/insult.

" I've only gotten started Kushimaru." Walter said excitedly as even more threads of wire came from his hands and began to attack Kushimaru who would then use Nuibari to cut the steel wires and dodge any that he couldn't cut fast enough. Kushimaru gracefully maneuvered his way through the field of deadly wires, even using his own wire to his advantage by using it as a springboard when he needed to avoid a wire. Walter just smiled as he watched the ninja priest at work. But suddenly the whole room was shaken as an oppressive energy was leaked from the main room of the building. It felt almost like… Walter sighed as he knew he needed to end this battle now, no matter how enjoyable he found it.

" My name is Walter C. Dornez, and i'm afraid our battle must come to a close Kushimaru. My Master has begun his battle and seeing what he is capable of takes precedence over prolonging a battle I have already won... I am the Angel of Death, and your death has arrived." Walter said as he made a fist with his right hand and a complex net of Metal wires surrounded Kushimaru from all sides. Kushimaru attempted to cut his way out but widened his eyes as the wires stopped his blade.

" I'm afraid these wires are a bit more sturdy than my normal ones. Your blade won't be able to cut through these my friend. Find peace in the afterlife Kushimaru." Walter said as he closed his left hand into a fist and the net closed in on Kushimaru until all that remained was a pile of unidentifiable fleshy chunks. Suddenly the entrance doors opened and Hidan and Kakuzu stepped into the room. Walter straightened up and began walking towards the door to the next room.

" Come along now, best not waste anymore time gentlemen." Walter said as he opened the door to the next room for them. Hid and Kakuzu looked at each other before shrugging and walking into the next room, Walter following behind.

 **|Break| With Alucard |Break|**

" Come on now. You're no fun at all. At least talk back creepy girl." Alucard said with a frown as she engaged the green haired girl in hand to hand combat. They seemed pretty even in terms of physical strength, even though Alucard was nowhere near using her top strength. The green haired girl just raised an eyebrow at Alucard as she attempted to sweep the vampires feet out from under her. Alucard flipped over the sweep and attempted a heel drop onto the green haired girls head. The green haired girl rolled out of the way just in time to avoid getting her skull crushed. She seemed to grow a shade paler as the ground under Alucards heel was a small indention and had spider web cracks coming from the point of impact. Alucard smirked at her before asking a question.

" Can you at least tell me your name girl?" She asked as she came in with a jab to her torso. The girl avoided the strike before sending a right hook towards Alucard's head. Alucard caught the green haired girls arm before sending a direct punch toward her face which the girl caught. They stayed their for a minute just staring at each other before the girl said something.

" Fu. My name is Fu." She said quietly as Alucard smirked. They both jumped away from one another before Alucard pulled out Casull and Jackal and began taking shots at Fu. Fu did her best to dodge the shots but was hit a few times by stray bullets that grazed her.

" Good, you're not bad, but you're definitely not good enough to beat me." Alucard said smugly with her trademark smirk as she holstered Casull and Jackal. Fu ripped a part of her cloak off to bandage the area's where she had been shot. Once she had finished she turned to Alucard with a confused look on her face before she took off her cloak and began walking towards Alucard.

" You are strong, I can feel it. Far stronger than anyone here. I would like you to teach me." Fu said impassively as she looked into Alucard's eyes. Alucard just smirked at the girl's request.

" You would abandon your ways to learn from me?" She asked curiously as she looked at Fu. Fu just nodded.

" Kiri was just a means of protection and getting off the streets. My allegiance does not lie with them." Fu said without a hint of emotion. Alucard just chuckled as she thought about the pro's and con's of taking Fu in. Her no fucks given attitude soon won out as she held her hand out to Fu. Fu looked at it cautiously before shaking it lightly. Before either could speak the building shook and an oppressive energy could be felt across the building. Fu's eyes widened exponentially as the energy felt _extremely_ familiar. Alucard just smirked harder as she could feel Naruto's soul exuding this oppressive power… it was exhilarating!

" Come along Fu. We have a show to watch." Alucard said as they began walking towards the door to the main room, but suddenly the door she had entered through was opened and Hidan, Kakuzu, and Walter stepped through. They all looked at each other… before smirking and walking toward the door that would lead to a spectacular show.

 **|Break| Back With Naruto |Break|**

" So Yagura, ready to start this?" Naruto asked as he drew Yamato. Yagura didn't speak, he just nodded as he pulled the huge hooked staff from his back and fell into a fighting stance. Naruto smirked then rushed Yagura swinging Yamato in a frenzy of slices and slashes. Yagura blocked all of Naruto's attacks with minimal effort as neither were really trying, they were just testing the waters, getting a feel for their opponent. They kept this up for awhile before both jumped away from each other.

Off in the corner of the room Jan and Luke Valentine watched the small exchange with bored expressions. Finally Jan couldn't take it anymore as he rushed toward the two battling blondes. Luke just sighed as he followed his brother, seriously, Jan never listened to him. Both rushed and stood next to Yagura who looked at them both with a questioning eye.

" Yo, we're here to help you stomp that piece of shit into the ground ya shrimp. So just accept me and my big bro Luke's help a'ight? Good." Jan said as Yagura just shrugged and fell back into his fighting stance, help was help. Naruto just frowned as his job just got exponentially harder. He could tell they were vampires, the dark skinned ones smile gave it away. He'd only ever seen sharp fangs like that on Alucard. Nonetheless he put his smug smirk back on his face and sheathed Yamato.

" Perhaps it's time I used it. I know Yagura has one as well, so those two vampires should help offset the difference in our powers. I guess it couldn't hurt to give it a shot." Naruto thought as he did something that surprised his opponents. He took off his gloves then... shoved his hand, _inside_ his own stomach! He began to dig around for a bit before his face lit up in recognition. He pulled his bloody hand out of his stomach holding a small keychain that had nine keys on it and a small plastic figure of a nine tailed fox. Yagura's eyes widened realizing what it was the blonde was holding and pulled a keychain with three keys and a figure of an odd shrimp like turtle on it from his pocket in a slight panic. The Valentine brothers looked at both of them in confusion before both blondes looped the keychains around their index fingers and two bright lights, one being sea blue and the other being bright orange, shined through the room temporarily blinding everyone. When they could see again, Naruto and Yagura were both holding similar Katana's. While Yagura's had a bland kelp green handle and a sea blue blade, Naruto's had a jet black handle and a fiery orange blade. Both blades had a loop at the butt of the handle that had keys jingling in them. Yagura's had three and Naruto's had nine. Both blades also had a certain number of locks across the handle of the blade, Yagura's once again having three while Naruto's had nine.

" So Yagura, it comes down to a battle between Jinchuuriki. I must say, I can't wait to see what you've got in store for me." Naruto said cheekily with his eyes closed as he began to swing his new blade around. Yagura began to sweat as he stood in a firm defensive posture waiting for Naruto to make his move. He didn't have to wait long as Naruto vanished out of thin air and appeared behind Yagura attempting to behead him but Luke intercepted the strike with his dagger before Jan came in trying to bite Naruto. Naruto avoided the bite and jumped out of the way of a strike from Yagura before disappearing once again.

" Eh, this fucker's fast bro. Sure we can take him?" Jan asked with a hint of worry in his voice as Luke looked unsure and Yagura just looked scared. Disembodied chuckles filled the room as Naruto appeared in front of them and spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice.

" Of course you can't. And just to prove it, let's go to level one." Naruto said as he took a key from the loop at the bottom of the blade and unlocked the bottom most lock on his sword handle. Power exploded outward from Naruto's body as he was shrouded by an orange haze of energy. When the energy dissipated, Naruto was wearing baggy Red robes that went down to his feet and covered all of his body but his chest, which sported a tattoo of a giant fox's head. His hair had lengthened and turned a deep shade of crimson. His face had gained three whisker like marks on either side and his eyes had turned blood red and gained a black cat like slit in them. He smirked at them before holding up his Katana.

" I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I am the wielder of the demon blade Kurama from the ninth circle of hell." He said as he leaked an oppressive energy across the room. Jan just looked at Naruto then to his brother and the Mizukage before saying the only thing on his mind.

" … Well shit."

 **|Break|**

 **So yeah, I left a cliffhanger, because i'm evil. But I will have the next chapter out as soon as possible, and once again I apologize immensely for not updating.**

 **A few of you are probably spamming me for the Jinchuuriki idea, and don't worry. Shit will be explained in the next chapter. Although I think I kinda set it up or at least dropped a hint that the nine tails was in this story.**

 **I was thinking about trying my hand at a Sekirei and Naruto Crossover, and I have a pretty decent premise for the story if I did do it. I don't know, I'll think about it.**

 **Anyways, leave a review if you have some constructive criticism (especially about my grammar which I think needs work), found a plot hole, or just feel like it. Thanks for reading and supporting me, and i'll see ya next time!**

 **KittyKat Away!**


End file.
